The Damned and the Blessed
by Kizuna
Summary: CHAPTER14 UP! Yusuke Keiko and Kuwabara have finished testing. What score will they get? Kurama is still on his search for Hiei, will he find him? gasp He over heard Karasu and Yomi talking, what will Kurama do? Rape? Hurry Kurama! Will Kurama find love?
1. The Damned and the Blessed

Okay, let me just say that this is my very FIRST fanfic that I have ever made. So it might be a little dumb, but please bear with me. Also I might not be so good at Shonen ai.  
Chapter 1  
The Damned and The Blessed  
  
Kurama was upstairs staring outside of his bedroom window. His Family went away for a little vacation, and he volunteered to watch over things while they were gone. It was about 10:30 PM. The clouds covered the moon in the dark sky. It was raining, everything was wet. Kurama could not get to sleep no matter how much he tried.  
"Sigh.I cant get to sleep.." Kurama turned and leaned against his window. He put his hands behind his head and sighed. *I wonder if everyone else is still awake?* Kurama went down stairs to use the phone. "Perhaps Ill call Yusuke." He dialed as the phone rang 3 times. Finally, someone answered.  
  
" Ugh...He.Hello? Who is this?"  
  
" Its just me Yusuke. I couldn't get to sleep. I was just wondering if you were having the same problem. But now I can clearly see that you managed to fall asleep fine."  
  
"....."  
  
"Hello? Yusuke?"  
  
"...zzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZZ...."  
  
"Heh.he must be really tired." Kurama hung up the phone. "Hmmm. Maybe Kuwabara's awake Ill try calling him." Suddenly Kurama's ears twitched as he heard the trees sway in the rainy wind upstairs. *Hmmm.I though my window was closed*He went upstairs to check. When Kurama opened his bedroom door, his eyes widened as he saw his whole room covered in rain. "Wha--?" Kurama looked over to his opened window and he was shocked to see Hiei drenched all over his body, standing on his windowsill. " H.Hiei?"  
  
Hiei stared at Kurama with that clod hard evil look he gives to everyone he comes across. He said nothing except, "Hn." All of a sudden, Hiei's eyes lost its shine and his pupils became dilated and lost its color as Hiei began to fall to the floor.  
  
Kurama's eyes widened even more, "Hiei!!!" He ran as fast as he could at the moment and caught Hiei before he hit the ground. "Wh.. wha." Kurama was so shocked that he couldn't even speak. He laid Hiei down onto his bed softly as he ran down stairs to get some clean warm clothes out of the dryer and some pillows and blankets.  
  
Kurama lifted the Unconscious Hiei by his back and took his shirt off of him. Hey then took off his pants and gave him some clean shorts to wear. Since they were Kurama's they looked a little big on him. He laid him gently back down onto the bed and stared at him. *Hiei, what could have happened to you?* The clouds disappeared from the sky as the full moon was revealed. Kurama began to caress his fingers through Hiei's hair. Kurama pulled his hand back. *What am I doing?* Kurama held his hand and walked over and lay back against the window.  
  
The moon had shown through the window as Kurama put a hand on his head. "Ugh." Kurama leaned over as he held his head with both hands and said, "No. Not now." Kurama looked out his window at the full moon and quickly closed the blinds. He held his stomach as he fell on his knees. His blood red hair grew long and began to have thin silver strands, his height increased, his rear grew long hairs forming a tail, and his jade eyes turned into a majestic gold-ish green. His ears stayed the same, as he did not fully change. He tried to resists as he walked over to the bed as his clothes ripped a bit from his transformation.  
  
He looked over to the sleeping youkai. *Heh. He looks like a child.* Just the sight of the koorme made him feel at peace. He let go. Kurama transformed into the blood thirsty Youko. Kurama had no control over his body now. He looked down at Hiei's jagan and kissed it softly. He licked his lips at the taste. " Hiei." The Youko sat next to Hiei as his jagan opened. It stared the Youko into its golden eyes. The kitsune suddenly put one of his legs on the right side of Hiei, and the other to his left and sat on his legs. Hiei felt the weight as his eyes opened to see the fox laying on him. Hiei tried to get up, but the Youko took hold of his wrists and pinned him back down to the bed. Hiei struggled but could not get free.  
  
" AH! BAKENEKO! What in the seven Hells do you think you're doing!?" Hiei's face turned a bright red as the Youko put his face against His torso.  
  
" I know what you want from me Hiei." Hiei's eyes looked at him cold.  
  
"What the Hell are you talking about!? I don't want anything from you!!" The Youko licked the koroome's chest down to his waistline.  
  
" Don't play dumb with me." He then licked Hiei up to his neck and said, "I want you my dear imp." Hiei's face was in shock as he pulled his right hand out of his grasp and punched Youko in the face. The Youko fell off the bed onto the floor and snickered. "Playing hard to get. I see." Hiei got off the bed quickly and stood by the window.  
  
"HA, fool. I don't want you. You don't need me. Just let it stay at that." Hiei then sprung out of the window with an "Ugh." As he noticed that his rib cage was in pain. He began to leap from tree to tree until Kurama's house was out of sight. "What was he.Hn. But I.Heh. I should worry about it."  
  
* * * *  
  
Kurama awoke holding his head. He was on the floor next to the window. He got up very slowly. *Ow.my head.* He looked at his clothes. "What? Oh no..Hiei." He got up to see that Hiei was gone. He didn't remember much about last night. " Youko, what did you do?"  
  
" Hey Kurama!" Yusuke yelled from outside Kurama's window. "Hello!!! Kurama!" Kurama crawled over to his window weak from last night's transformation. He saw Kieko, Boton, and Kuwabara with him.  
  
Kurama opened up his window. "Oh, hey Yusuke, I'm here. What is it?"  
  
"What is it? What do you mean what is it? We were going to go and hang out at Burger Joint! Hurry up so we can go!" Kurama had completely forgotten about that.  
  
"Oh! Ok! Well, Ill meet you there!" Kurama needed to rest for a couple of minutes before getting ready to go.  
  
Yusuke waved. "Ok! See ya there!" Kurama waved back as he watched them leave. Kurama walked over to the bed to sit. He motioned his hand as he felt something hard and dry.  
  
"What?" He looked to see a brownish red stain on the cover. "What's this?" He put his nose close to it. "Blood!" He paused for a second, "Hiei." He hurried up to change to catch up with the others. While he was getting ready, he decided that on his way he would also search for Hiei. He put on his white coat and black jeans and headed out the door. He had to walk for about 7min.  
  
After walking for about 6 minutes, he stopped as he heard a rustle in the trees. He looked over to see what it was as a dark shadow jumped from them. " Hmmmm.was that.."  
  
"Hey Kurama!" Yusuke yelled "Over here!" Yusuke was waiting outside of Burger Joint for him. Kurama's head popped up to see Yusuke. His head turned back to the trees as he headed for the Joint.  
  
"Coming Yusuke!" Kurama jogged over to him. "Hey, have you seen Hiei lately?" Yusuke looked around.  
  
"No, is he lost?" Kurama shook his head. "Well, I did invite him to come with us the other day. I wonder if he's still coming?" Kurama just looked down as the two went inside to meet the others.  
  
* * * *  
  
"Hn.." Hiei was atop a tree looking at Kurama walk in to the Burger Joint. "Why is he looking for me? After the stunt he pulled last night, I don't think I should be near him right now. Even if he had no control over the Youko." Hiei grabbed his side, "Ugh.. hn. Why won't it heal? I'm sure my rib cage isn't that baldly damaged." Hiei let his grip go as he stood up ready to leap the trees. As he bent down to jump he fell down to the ground. Kurama looked over outside the window as he didn't see Hiei quickly leap out of his view. "What is this?" Hiei looked at his jacket. The blood was bleeding through the black leather. He held onto his side and ran fast to the forest.  
  
He went into a clearing deep within the woods. He sat down leaning against a tree panting, "Ugh! Uh.." The pain stopped for a second and then came back again as he rolled over on his back holding his rib cage. He tried to ignore the pain as he heard a rustle in the bushes across from him. " I know its you.come out, Karasu." Out of the bushes came a man in a long black coat with long black hair and a silver mask. His face was very beautiful with a gaze that was so cold. He wore long boots that tucked in his blue pants.  
  
" Still alive, Hiei? I though your body would have given up by now. I'm very impressed." He walked over to Hiei and lifted him up by the collar, "You know what I want. Do you want to suffer more?" Hiei just laughed.  
  
"Heh, fool. I'm not gonna do any dirty work for you. I don't need you to order me around." Karasu threw Hiei to the ground and knelt down to him. He put his body on top of Hiei's and caressed his face. " Bad boy, you need to do what you're told. And If you don't do this for me, Ill kill him." Hiei said nothing. He just stared at Karasu cold in his face and smirked.  
  
" You can do what you want, I refuse to get my hands dirty for you. Besides, you wouldn't be able to get very far in your plan. Just because you managed to beat me this time and last, doesn't mean Ill stay down forever." Karasu let out a little giggle.  
  
"Don't worry, it doesn't look like you'll be getting far either. But I shall succeed." Karasu jumped off of Hiei into the air and disappeared. Hiei looked up.  
  
"Bastard."  
TO BE CONTINED 


	2. chapter2

Chapter 2  
Kurama fell onto his bed tired from all of the hanging out he did with Yusuke. "Uhhh.rest." Kurama put his face in his pillow "I'm exhausted."  
  
" Get up fool." Kurama jumped up at the sound of the familiar voice. He turned to the center of the room to see Hiei standing right there. Kurama was happy to see him. He got up slowly and sat on the bed.  
  
"Hiei.."  
  
"Shut up. I need to ask you.." Kurama cut off his sentence.  
  
" Hiei what happened last night. Where did you go to?"  
  
"I said shut up! Just listen to me, ok?" Kurama stood up and walked over to Hiei. He went to his eye level and asked him again in a more serious tone.  
  
" What happened last night Hiei?" Hiei paused for a second and turned around, "Nothing baka. You don't need to worry about anything." Hiei opened the window and once again leaped to the trees. Kurama watched him until he could see him no more. Hiei stopped to rest on a tree branch. "Hn.Kurama...I don't think I can commence with this. I don't want to hurt you in any kind of way.but it seems I have no choice." Hiei looked down to see his hands and smirked with closed eyes, "Heh, why do I even care?"  
  
* * * *  
  
Yusuke was on top of his school building (not learning) while everyone was in class. He yawned as he laid back with his arms behind his head, "Man, why do I even come here. There's really no point."Yusuke looked around for a bit and began to close his eyes. Kieko's feet stomps could he heard from miles as she began to walk up the stairs to find Yusuke. Yusuke must have been a heavy sleeper if he didn't wake up to that. The door to the roof slammed open as Kieko ran o Yusuke grabbing him by the collar, "Yusuke!!" Kieko began to shake him, "Wake up!!!" She gave him a smack as he flew to the ground, "You need to wake up! The principal wants to see you." Yusuke got up and rubbed his cheek.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, I commin'" Keiko smiled as she walked down the stairs. Yusuke stopped as he saw Kurama running across the street. "Hey! Kurama!" Obviously Kurama did not hear him because he just kept on running. "Hmmm.I wonder where he's going in such a big hurry?"  
  
* * * *  
  
Kurama ran faster until he ended up deep within the forest that was near the city. "Hiei! Where are you?" Kurama was worried about something. He didn't think something was right the way he acted towards him that time. *Hiei...* Kurama walked deeper calling out Hiei's name. All of a sudden, Kurama stopped in his tracks. He knew something was there. Something flew by his face as his cheek began to bleed, "Who is that! Show yourself!" A shadow moved in the trees. "Hiei?" Kurama moved closer as something exploded in his face sending him flying to the ground, "What?"  
  
"Ha ha ha! My dear Youko" Kurama's face began to go pale. He knew that voice. That low bone chilling voice. He stood back up holding his shoulder.  
  
* It can't be.* "Karasu." The shadow leaped out of the tree landing right on Kurama sending him once more to the ground. He opened his eyes staring strait into the cold emptiness of Karasu's eyes. Sure he was beautiful, but out of all of Kurama's enemies, He hated Karasu the most. Kurama struggled to get free, but Karasu pinned him down, "Karasu! But, I don't understand! I killed you!" Karasu giggled a bit.  
  
" Stupid Kitsune. Let's just say that I wasn't good enough for Heaven, and Hell just wouldn't take me." Karasu began to laugh, " I managed to keep my flesh and return here. How? Heh.well, that's something you don't need to know." Karasu put his cheek onto Kurama's and whispered to him, " My love, I will have you all to myself. No one else will take you. I am here. So don't worry my dear." Karasu licked Kurama's ear as he disappeared. Kurama's eyes were shocked.  
  
"No, this cant be happening. Why did it have to be him?"  
  
* * * *  
  
School was over; Kuwabara began to walk home as he saw the injured Kurama holding his shoulder. He ran up to him, "Hey Kurama! What happened to you!? You're bleeding!" Kurama looked at the ground. He didn't want any distractions. He had to think of a way to get rid of him.  
  
"Kuwabara, I need you to do a favor for me." Kuwabara just nodded. It's not like he was going to say no anyway. "I need you to go to the store and get me some bread, milk, ice..." Kuwabara looked confused at all the things he wanted. "And then go to the dog pound and wait for me there, ok" Kuwabara was dumbfounded (literally) and just nodded, "Now go." Kuwabara ran off to the store as Kurama slowly made his way to his house.  
  
* * * *  
  
It was almost 10:50, Hiei ran to Kurama's house. He leaped up the tree and looked through Kurama's window. His eyes widened as he saw Kurama bleeding and bandaged on the floor. "Kurama!" Hiei quickly opened the window and rushed to Kurama's side. He held him up to him, "Kurama.." Hiei looked at him. Kurama's eyes were closed. "Karasu.So, you weren't bluffing." Kurama opened his eyes to see Hiei holding him in his arms. Kurama's body felt hot. He didn't know why he felt so strange when Hiei was near him like that. He moved in closer to him, cuddling the little youkai. Hiei glanced down looking at Kurama. You would think that Hiei would move or something. But at the site of this Hiei just held Kurama closer to him, ignoring the pain of his ribcage. The freezing night air filled the room as Kurama shivered. Hiei stared at him clinging tighter onto him. His eyes widened as he saw Kurama's hair turn a bright silver. Hiei had forgotten to close the window. But Hiei didn't seem to want to go close it. He just held Kurama closer to him. Before Kurama blacked out, he saw the worried look on Hiei's face. Kurama had once again become Youko. Hiei set the Youko aside.  
  
"Mmmm. so, Hiei. Its nice to see you again like this."  
  
"Listen Youko." Youko scooted closer to him.  
  
"Tell me Hiei..." Hiei looked right at him "Tell me, how do you feel for this poor ningen? " Hiei kept silent. The Youko was just teasing him. He knew what he felt. Hiei was just afraid to admit it.  
  
"Hn. that's really none of your business." Hiei stood up and walked towards the Youko. The Youko just smirked.  
  
"How did it feel to hold him so close to you. To feel the warmth of his frail human body?" The Youko stood up and walked slowly towards the little demon. He grabbed both of his arms. Hiei just stayed still. Youko then bent down and locked his lips with Hiei's. Hiei closed his eyes and tried to speak. But all that came out were mumbles. Hiei pushed them apart. Saliva ran down both of their mouths. Hiei wiped it off as he watched the Youko lick his lips. "Well, not bad. You're not bad at all." The Youko snickered. Hiei spit.  
  
"Well, I hoped you enjoyed your little gift. I am not so easily amused. Watch your back Youko. For it wasn't you who deserved that kiss." Hiei quickly made his way out of the room. While he went he remembered what Karasu had said to him.  
  
" I expect this to be done tonight. If you don't, I will have to do things my way." Hiei could never do what he wanted. He also didn't want harm to come to Kurama. " You will kill the mother of Kurama. Do it tonight. If you kill her, he will come to me. He will. Or.he might just kill you out of rage. Anyhow when he comes, I will make him mine." Hiei shuddered at the thought. But how could he do such a thing?  
  
* * * *  
  
Kuwabara had been standing at the dog pound for quite some time waiting for Kurama. "Man, where is he?" The dogs all began to bark at Kuwabara who had all the food in his hands. He dropped a sweet roll onto the floor. It rolled under a dark cage. Kuwabara bent down to reach for it as a huge German Shepard rammed into the cage scaring Kuwabara sending him flying across the room. Kuwabara's hand had touched a big red button, which opened all the doors of the cages. All the dogs ran to Kuwabara who had all the food in his hands. "AAHHHHHHH!!!!!!! KURAMA!!! YOU BASTARD!!!!!!"  
  
TO BE CONTINUED 


	3. chapter3

Chapter 3  
  
It was almost midnight; Hiei went back into the clearing to find Karasu. "Hey! Get out here!" There was no answer. Hiei held his side and yelled out again, but this time he coughed out blood. "Karasu!!! Get the Hell out here Damn it!!" Karasu appeared right in front of Hiei who did not flinch. * Damn you* Karasu's face twisted.  
  
" I thought I told you to have the job done tonight?" Hiei spit on Karasu's shoe.  
  
"Heh, perhaps you didn't hear me when I said no. Besides Kurama wouldn't be happy about his mother's death. He'll kill you." Karasu just laughed.  
  
"Nice speech. But it seems that you let your guard down." Karasu had chanted out a spell on Hiei under his breath while Hiei was unaware, so he is not to go anywhere.  
  
"What? What is this?" Hiei struggled but he could not move. Karasu walked slowly towards Hiei.  
  
" I guess I have no choice then. I didn't think I d be using this technique on you Hiei." Karasu put his mouth to Hiei's as a dark orb entered his body. Karasu pulled away as Hiei's body began to jerk and twitch.  
  
"What the Hell did you do to me?!" Karasu snickered as Hiei's words just became gibberish, then mumbles. Hiei had lost his voice. Karasu gave out a light laugh. He then went so close to Hiei' face that he could see every detail in his eyes.  
  
"I know this will work. And I told you that you were going to do as you're told." Hiei's eyes widened. His eyes looked as if he had been drunk. "Hm, I see that everything is going good. My technique is working faster than I thought. Oh, and if you think that your rib cage has no more pain, don't be so happy. This dark orb will eat you from the inside out when Imp finished with you." Hiei's vision had become one big blur. He couldn't make out the shape of anything around him even though he tried. "He, he, he. So, Hiei, how does it feel? Does it hurt inside?" Karasu rubbed his hand around Hiei's face. "Does it hurt inside your heart?" Hiei's eyes began to close as he heard Karasu's voice in the darkness. "Well, we will see what happens tomorrow night. Although, with your injury, who knows how long you'll last."  
  
* * * *  
  
It was the weekend; Kuwabara and Yusuke were walking around the neighborhood. Kuwabara's face tightened, "Yeah! And then he left me there at the pound!" Yusuke laughed aloud so the whole world could hear.  
  
"Ha ha ha!! I bet you're still alive because they thought you tasted funny!"  
  
" Hey! Shut up Urameshi! I bet I taste a whole lot better than you do!" Yusuke stopped. "Hey, what's going on Yusuke?"  
  
" Hey Kuwabara.." Kuwabara knew something was wrong. Yusuke's voice was very serious.  
  
" Hm? What is it Urameshi?" Yusuke looked up to the sky.  
  
"I need you to do me a big favor." Kuwabara nodded. He thought it must be something important if Yusuke's face was the way it was.  
  
"Sure Urameshi. Tell me, what do you need?" Yusuke turned to Kuwabara, and looked him in the eyes.  
  
"Can you..." Kuwabara nodded. "...get me some dog food?" Yusuke busted out laughing as Kuwabara chased him around town.  
  
" Urameshi!!!!!! I'm gonna kick your ass!!!"  
  
* * * *  
  
Kurama's family had come home the night before. He was helping his mother unpack the groceries. "Oh, Suichii. You're helpful around the house. Thank you Suichii." Kurama looked at her and smiled.  
  
"No problem mother, its no trouble at all." After they put everything away his mom relaxed on the sofa. Kurama took out the trash. His mom looked at him with all the love a mother could give.  
  
" Get some rest Suichii. You helped me the whole day. Its already 8:30 and I need to make dinner. Ill wake you when it's ready." Kurama nodded.  
  
"Thank you mother. I love you." Kurama went up stairs to his room so he could rest.  
  
" I love you too Suichii." She went to kitchen to look for stuff to cook.  
  
* * * *  
  
Hiei was a few trees away from Kurama's house. "I can't do this. I can't speak, and I can't run away from my problems, even if I wanted to." Hiei's body leaped towards Kurama's house for him. "Damn you Karasu." He saw Kurama undressing to change into his pajamas. Hiei couldn't look away. He saw Kurama's bare muscular chest. Kurama was just about to take off his jeans when he heard a knock at the window.  
  
"Hm?" It was Hiei. Kurama's face turned a bright red as he quickly buttoned his pants back up. "Hiei what are you doing here?" Kurama opened the window to let Hiei inside.  
  
" Fool, don't do this. Don't let me in." Hiei knew exactly what was happening so far. He knew what Karasu was planning to do. Hiei glared at Kurama with cold hard eyes as his mouth opened to speak, " Follow me Kurama." Kurama followed him out of his window.  
  
" What's going on Hiei? What is this all about?" Hiei kept on running. He led him to the deepest part of the forest. Hiei stood in the middle of the clearing of the forest. He turned around to look at the fiery redhead. Hiei signaled Kurama to come to him. "What is it Hiei? Did you need something in particular?" Kurama was totally clueless to what was going on.  
  
" Kurama, I have something to confess to you." Kurama looked at Hiei with a smile.  
  
" Yes? What is it?" Kurama stood in front of Hiei waiting for his reply.  
  
" Kurama." His words were coming out smoothly. " I love you." Kurama's smile faded as his face turned to shock. Was he serious? Did Hiei, the one he's been best friends with for years, love him? Kurama just stood there and looked into the youkai's eyes.  
  
"Hiei, I." Kurama paused. "Ive been waiting to tell you that.." Kurama tried to get the words out. At that, Hiei pounced onto Kurama sending him flying to the forest floor. "H-Hiei.." Hiei cut off Kurama's sentence with what seemed to be a passionate kiss. Hiei put a lot of pressure to Kurama's lips. Kurama mumbled something. But the kiss demanded no sound. Hiei pulled their lips apart slowly. " What is this? I don't get it. Does he truly love me? Ive only thought of him as a friend.not a lover." Kurama looked into Hiei's eyes. They looked different. They didn't have that usual 'I'm gonna kill you' look. Hiei slowly put his arms up Kurama's shirt feeling around his torso.  
  
"Kurama. I realized something." Kurama just gave a moan of pleasure as Hiei's hands searched his body. Hiei then lied on top of Kurama's body, putting his head on Kurama's chest. " You are the one who I will love." Kurama couldn't believe the words he was hearing.  
  
" Hiei, you don't really mean that."  
  
"Oh, but I do." Hiei crawled up Hiei's body and whispered in his ears. "And your mother." Kurama's eyes widened as he sat up.  
  
"What?"  
  
" Your mother is also mine for the taking." Kurama stood up pushing Hiei off of him.  
  
"What are you talking about? What about my mother?" Hiei gave out a laugh.  
  
" Oh, you will see." Hiei jumped into the air and disappeared. Kurama looked around.  
  
"Hiei?" He began to run towards his house. " Don't worry I'm coming mother." Kurama panted as he kicked his front door open to see his unconscious mother in the arm of Hiei. "Mother! Hiei. what do you think you're doing?"  
  
"Ha ha ha! Fool!" Hiei fell to his knees as his mother floated in the air. Hiei clutched at his stomach in pain. He coughed out at least a cup of blood. Kurama gasped at the horrible sight as he ran to his aid.  
  
"Hiei, are you alright?" Hiei glared at him like Kurama had never seen before. Hiei looked at him like he was going to eat him. "Hiei?" Hiei then stood up and threw Kurama across the room, sending him out of the house through a window. There was blood stained glass everywhere as Kurama stood up holding his right arm. "Hiei, what's wrong with you?" Hiei held Kurama's mother in his arms.  
  
" Heh. She belongs to me now." Hiei took out his sword and put it up to her neck.  
  
"No Hiei. You wouldn't." Hiei put his mouth to Kurama's moms neck and gave it a good lick up to her chin.  
  
" Oh, but I would." The moon was not full that night, as it shown through the broken glass window. Kurama saw the light of the moon shine on Hiei.  
  
"Hiei, please."  
  
"Ha! Why don't you come and get her?" Kurama knew if he tried Hiei would slit her throat. Kurama squinted his eyes as he looked at the light shining onto Hiei.  
  
"What's this?" Kurama could see small thin strands that looked like thread clinging on the Hiei's neck, arms, back, and legs. The moons light made it so that he could barley see it. Kurama looked at Hiei closely. "Hiei." Kurama looked round the room. "Who is doing this!? Come out!" Hiei put on a big grin on his face.  
  
" What are you talking about?" Kurama did not look amused one bit. Did he take him for a fool?  
  
" I know this isn't you Hiei. I demand you come out NOW!" Hiei's grin widened.  
  
"My, my. Aren't you smart?" Out of nowhere a figure in shadow appeared behind Hiei. Kurama squinted as to make out who it was. Kurama gasped.  
  
" Karasu!!!"  
  
TO BE CONTINUED 


	4. Chapoter4

Chapter4  
  
Kurama's eyes had opened so wide that you could see Karasu's reflection in them clearly. "Karasu!!! What-Why are you doing this?" Karasu came out of the shadows. He put one hand on his hip and giggled.  
  
" Why, for us of coarse." Kurama looked confused.  
  
" For us? What are you talking about?" Karasu stepped in front of Hiei who still had his katana to Kurama's mother's face.  
  
"I'm talking about throwing away everything for the both of us. Your mother, and this disgusting low rate youkai." Kurama looked at him with a puzzled look.  
  
" What will getting rid of them make us come closer together? You're out of your mind Karasu!" Karasu just looked him in the eyes. His cold hard stare, worse and more bone chilling than Hiei's, glared into Kurama's, which made Kurama freeze in his tracts. A sweat drop was released from Kurama's forehead. He hated Karasu with all the passion in the world. He just wanted it see him burn in Hell.  
  
"Well, these two cant give you the love that I can. And when these two our gone, there is no way they can bother you. They can leave us alone for all eternity." Kurama made a slight laugh.  
  
" You fool. These two are the ones that I cherish most. All your love cannot equal. Besides, who said anything about loving you?" Karasu's eyes softened as he looked down.  
  
"Ow well." Kurama looked at him closely with his hands in fists. "I guess we'll have to do this the hard way." Karasu looked at Hiei and nodded. Hiei then cut a deep gash into Kurama's Mother's left shoulder blade as blood spurted all over her body and onto Hiei's face. He was about near her collarbone.  
  
"What are you doing!? Stop this!!" Kurama's had seen what Hiei could do, but he didn't think he could be manipulated to kill his mother, and be ordered by Karasu. Kurama's eyes filled with tears at the thought and sight.  
  
"Come away with me Kurama, where we can be alone and together forever. We can be happy." Kurama's eyes now filled with hatred.  
  
" Why cant you understand!? I don't want to come anywhere near you!! I don't want to be with you!! And I sure as Hell want you out of my house!! I don't love you!!!" Karasu's eyes widened. He never heard Kurama talk like that before. "Well, is this really how you feel about me Kurama?" Kurama just nodded with an angry face. Karasu's eyes softened back up again. "Well.that can be arranged." He turned around to face Hiei. "Hiei! That woman you have there. You can have her. Do what you want with her. Just what ever it is, Make sure the result is death." Kurama looked at Hiei horrified.  
  
" No, this mustn't go on." Kurama ran toward Hiei as Karasu blocked his path. Kurama then got out his rosewhip and slash it at Karasu. It gave him a light cut in the face as he moved his head to dodge it.  
  
"Oh, aren't we frisky tonight, hm?" Karasu quickly pinned Kurama to the floor as he heard a thud from Kurama's head. He held both of his wrists to the floor and sat on top of Kurama's lower half of his body.  
  
" Damn you Karasu!!! Leave me the Hell alone! Get off!" Kurama struggled but could not break free. He saw Hiei out of the corner of his eye. He put Kurama's mother onto the floor, putting his body on top of hers. Kurama was disgusted at the sight as he struggled even more. "Karasu!!!" Karasu said nothing, did nothing, just stared into Kurama's eyes.  
  
"I finally got you where I wanted you for centuries. You and me, together Kurama." Karasu began to unbutton Kurama's shirt slowly. "Doesn't that sound great? We can love each other through out time. Never-ending love." Kurama looked into Karasu's eyes. He was amazed at what he saw. Karasu's eyes looked different, his whole face expression had changed. He didn't look like he really wanted to hurt Kurama at all. Kurama kept his eyes on him. He looked at Kurama with all the love he could give to him at that very moment, and Kurama knew that. But Kurama knew from past experiences that Karasu isn't the kind of person that is safe to be with. Kurama looked past Karasu to see what Hiei was up to.  
  
"Hiei!" He looked at Hiei gagging on his own blood. Karasu's spell had taken affect. This time, it was Kurama who had the cold murderous look in his eyes. He began to struggle harder this time. " Karasu!! What did you do to Hiei!?" Karasu didn't answer him. He just slid his way to Kurama's belt line. Kurama shuttered. "K-Karasu..." Karasu took off his mask and pressed his face down onto Kurama's belt line. Kurama's face then became a light pink. Kurama has had enough nonsense. He kneed Karasu in his stomach that was resting on his legs. Karasu just laughed.  
  
" Nice blow, but I bet I can do better." Karasu lunged for Kurama. Kurama got up quickly and slashed him in the side with his rosewhip. Karasu made an attempt and grabbed his rosewhip while it was still at his side and made it explode with his deadly touch. Kurama gasped and looked at Karasu who had a big smile on his face. "Now, now, don't get mad. I'm trying my best." Kurama grew even more agitated.  
  
"Mad!? You dare tell me not to get mad!? What you're doing here is wrong Karasu!! And how dare you say you love me when you can't even respect the fact that there are others in this world that love me the same way! I love them all too!" Karasu looked into Kurama's eyes once more. He never saw a look of hatred towards him like the look Kurama was giving to him now. Karasu looked down clenching his fists, and closing his eyes tight.  
  
"Kurama." Karasu's tone of voice was soft, like he was a lost puppy who had been kicked too many times. " You are the first person that I ever loved this much. No one ever returns their love for me." Kurama didn't know Karasu could get so emotional. He didn't think this would hurt him this much. " Kurama. tell me.." Karasu put his hand up to signal Hiei to stop and put down Kurama's mother and his sword. Hiei began to choke on his blood once more as at least a cup of it splattered all over the floor. Kurama couldn't stand the sight. He wanted to go to him, but Karasu continued. "Tell me..How do you feel when I'm around? Do you feel disgusted? Do you want to kill me? Why do you always avoid me? Tell me, Kurama." Kurama looked at Karasu.  
  
"Karasu, I.." Karasu lifted up his head. Kurama's heart pounded when he saw the expression on Karasu's face. His eyes were wide, tears were forming, and his obnoxious smile was no longer there. Karasu looked as if he just wanted to die right then and there. He already knew the answer by the look upon Kurama's face. Kurama felt sorry for him. He didn't want to, but he pitied him. " Karasu, don't get me wrong, but.." Kurama noticed that no words were coming out of his mouth. He felt two lips pressed lightly against his own. He felt Karasu's warm tongue against his own. Karasu put both hands on Kurama's face as the kiss was still lingering. Kurama's eyes closed with Karasu's then opened. He could see Hiei on the floor clenching at his stomach. Suddenly, Kurama could not move at all. Karasu parted his lips with Kurama.  
  
" I'm sorry Kurama..." Kurama's body was tangled up with Invisible thread. He struggled as hard as he could, but he could not break free.  
  
"Karasu! What are you doing!?" Karasu signaled Hiei to pick up his sword. Hiei then lay Kurama's mom on her back. Hiei held his katana up high.  
  
"But, if I cant have you.then no one will." Hiei began to thrust his sword down ward aiming for his mother's heart.  
  
"Hiei!!!! DON'T!!!" all of a sudden, the door slammed opened and Hiei stopped an inch away from her heart. Kurama looked towards the door as two shadows came into his house.  
  
" Kuwabara! Yusuke!" Yusuke looked at Karasu.  
  
"Nice work hiding your youkai level. As if I wouldn't find it." Kuwabara looked around the room.  
  
"Eewww! Look at all the blood everywhere." Yusuke bonked Kuwabara and told him to help Kurama get free. "Alright, alright. You don't have to be so mean. Spirit Sword!!" Kuwabara carefully cut the thread as Kurama fell to the floor. "Hey, are you ok, buddy? Although I am still kinda mad at the whole dog pound thing." Kurama didn't answer. He just looked at his mother.  
  
"So, Yusuke. I'm glad to see you again." Karasu's face was twisted and mad. Yusuke doesn't know how Karasu got back, but he didn't really care at the moment. He didn't want to play 20 questions. He didn't even want an explanation for what happened, he just knew he wanted to kick some ass. But Yusuke was tired from running around everywhere trying to find out where the energy was coming from. His chest hurt from all the running, too.  
  
" Karasu!!" Yusuke's fists were glowing with the blue aura from his spirit energy. "I'm gonna kick your ass to the deepest pit of Hell. And the only thing you're gonna wish for is a quicker death." Karasu put his mask on and laughed.  
  
" Oh, really? Well, lets just see then shall we?" Yusuke looked at Karasu and smiled.  
  
"Heh, ladies first," Karasu disappeared right in front of Yusuke's eyes and ended up standing behind Kuwabara.  
  
"Ahh!" Kuwabara turned around and Karasu picked him up by the caller.  
  
"Heh, pitiful human. I've gotten a lot stronger." He then flung Kuwabara out a nearby window. His head smashed the glass ah he was knocked unconscious from the fall. He was cut, and was bleeding on his face, arms, and legs. Kurama saw Kuwabara fly out his window. He then glared at his nearby dresser. Yusuke looked at Kuwabara outside on the ground bleeding. "Oh, I feel your spiritual power growing."  
  
"Yeah, and this power is for you." Yusuke ran towards Karasu as fast as he could at the moment and aimed a punch at his face. Karasu stopped the punch by catching his fist in his left hand. "Damn it!" Yusuke backed off and pointed at Karasu. His finger was glowing blue getting ready for a spirit gun. Karasu then disappeared again. "What!?" Yusuke felt a tap on his shoulder and turned around. He then felt his wrist in Karasu's palm. "Heh, bad move." Yusuke then shot his spirit gun and it chipped Karasu's mask off. "Aw, crap!" Karasu smiled at him.  
  
"You're right, Yusuke. Bad move." Karasu flung Yusuke by his wrist sending him out the broken window Kuwabara went through. Yusuke got scraped from the glass left over on the window. Yusuke flew right into the neighbor's house through the wall. Luckily, they were on a vacation in America. Karasu then looked over at Kurama who seemed to have something in his hands. It was the fruit that the 'beautiful' Suzuka gave to him.  
  
Kurama opened it and drank it down. Karasu watched Kurama's body change. " So, what is this now?" Kurama didn't say a word. He morphed into the bloodthirsty animal that loved nothing but the smell of death, and loved to see the fear in others eyes as they looked into his golden eyes. " Oh," Karasu smiled. "It's nice to see you again.Youko."  
  
TO BE CONTINUED 


	5. chapter5

Chapter5  
  
"Youko." The words flew out of Karasu's mouth like he was in heaven. Youko just stood there like a proud fox that was just disturbed from his sleep. His body looked torn up because Kurama was badly injured. He was bleeding all around his body because the thread was wrapped around him so tightly. He stared at Karasu like he was ready to take his head off. "So, Youko. You had to come out to see me now, hm?" Youko didn't think this was a very funny matter. He just walked up to his face and looked into his eyes. Karasu didn't budge. Youko then walked calmly over to Hiei and went behind him. "No! What do you think you're doing?!" Karasu stayed where he was. Youko then used his claws and cut the thread like it was nothing. "No." Hiei then fell flat on his face. Youko stood up and walked vertical to Karasu. Youko put his finger to his temple and said,  
  
"Bang." Karasu laughed and did the same.  
  
"Bang." Youko smirked at him and said,  
  
"So, you think this is funny? This isn't a joke. I'm going to finish you off like my plants were supposed to in the arena." Karasu smirked.  
  
"Oh, really? Here's an idea. How's about we don't use any of our special abilities?" Youko laughed.  
  
"What? Are you scared of the big bad wolf?"  
  
"No, but if all you can do is use your plants to kill your prey, who would?" Youko gave him a mean stare. " I saw what your plants can do, but if I'm still here, I guess it wasn't worth using them now was it?" Youko let out a little laugh.  
  
" I don't have to use my plants to kill you." Youko walked closer to Karasu. "No powers you say? Fine. But let me just say, I wont hold back."  
  
"Good, I wasn't planning for you to." Karasu led the Youko out side of the house. He then jumped on top of the roof of the house as Youko jumped on top of a light post. "Your move Kitsune." Youko didn't want to play any games. He jumped to Karasu and swiped at him. Karasu dodged his attack fully as he snuck up behind Youko and gave him a kick to his back. Youko quickly got back up to his feet before hitting the ground.  
  
"Damn it!" Youko saw that Karasu was enjoying watching him attack. Youko then gave out a howl and ran after him. He kneeled down and swiped his foot to Karasu's ankle to trip him. Karasu quickly jumped up in the air, but Youko grabbed his ankle in mid-air and threw Karasu to the cement of the street. "Heh." Karasu let out a cry and leaped onto a nearby roof on the other side of the street. He began to leap from each house as Youko continued to follow on his side of the street. "Trying to escape I see?" Karasu laughed and continued to leap. Youko had enough and went on the roof that Karasu was on. "Hm, I see you don't want to play. Very well then." Karasu turned around quickly and ran past Youko in a flash. Youko didn't know why he did that and just began to run after him. Karasu watched him closely as he stopped. "Hm? What's wrong my dear Youko?"  
  
"You think you're funny huh? Thinking that I didn't notice what you did?" Youko then rubbed the cut on his left shoulder that Karasu had made while running past him. His cut began to smoke. "And you said not to use any of our techniques." Youko dug inside his cut and ripped out a seed that only grows in the Makai. "Ha, trying to burn me from the inside out using the Makai flame seed?" Karasu walked backwards.  
  
"So, I see that you're as smart as ever Youko. Though that's not all I did. You should know that I don't play fair." Youko looked at him strangely as he smirked.  
  
"Hm. Well we will see just what happens now won't we?" Karasu ran off of the roof and onto the street as Youko followed. He led him back to Kurama's house and stopped in front of the doorway. Youko stopped. "What's wrong Karasu? Your legs can't go any further?" Karasu pointed inside the house. "Hm?" Karasu jumped out of the way and let the Youko take a look inside. What he saw made him stop dead in his tracks.  
  
"....." Kurama's mother was lying in a huge puddle of blood that had run from both hers and Hiei's body. She had his katana struck strait through her heart. Hiei's right hand was holding onto the sword and his head was down. He seemed to be unconscious. Youko ran over to them with out touching them. He could hear what his mother had said to him earlier.  
  
"I love you Suichii" Youko ran outside and jumped on the roof and landed with such a loud thump, that it could be heard a block away. His feet and hands made a huge dent on the roof. As the clouds uncovered the moon in the dark sky, the Youko let out his most ear-piecing cry to the moon as tears flowed down his face and his tail banged loudly against the rooftop. This had been a new experience for him. Nothing like this had ever happened to him before. Youko stood up with his head down with his back turned to Karasu.  
  
" Even though these were not my loved ones, but Kurama's, I feel his pain. He is crying inside. He tells me, that tonight your death is assured. I will not let you get away with this you bastard." Karasu leaped back. He was not afraid, but something told him to stay away. Youko looked up at him very slowly. Karasu could see him self in his eyes. He could see his eyes changing from the beautiful gold, to a blood lusty red. His teeth and claws seemed to grow longer and sharper. His face, not even looking like the calm Youko that he once was. "Karasu." He managed to say that through all of his tears. "This message comes from me alone." Karasu folded his arms and waited in a confident stance. " I will kill you. I will rip open you stomach and devour everything you have. I will rip apart your cold heart and eat it wile it's still pumping. End of message." Karasu looked at him like he was crazy.  
  
" You do know eating another demon like myself, you would be considered a cannibal." Karasu jumped up in front of the moon so the only thing visible of him was his outline. "And I think you have your facts mixed up." Karasu lunged down at Youko and pulled out some thread. "It is you who will die Youko!" He tossed the thread aiming for Youko's head.  
  
"Really?" Youko grabbed the threat in midair and wrapped it around his wrists. He slammed his fists hard on the roof, which sent Karasu flying to the concrete. Karasu landed on one knee. Although he was hurt, he didn't show it.  
  
" Hm.That's was a good shot Youko." Karasu limped backwards. "But you didn't kill me yet." Youko charged after him and Karasu allowed Youko to dig his claws into his left shoulder. As he did that, Karasu put his hand where he put the seed and held on tight. This made the Youko flinch. Youko bit down on Karasu's shoulder and Karasu pushed down on his shoulder and let out and explosion from his deadly touch. The Youko let out a yelp as his blood spurted out of his shoulder followed by a few pieces of skin. "Don't mess with me fox." Both Youko and Karasu were holding their left shoulders.  
  
"Don't flatter yourself. I haven't even begun to fight." Youko was waiting for Karasu to attack.  
  
"What's wrong Youko? Can't move? Are you withdrawing now?" Youko smirked.  
  
"You know, I don't play fair either." Karasu looked at him in confusion.  
  
"What do you mean? What are you talking about?" Youko pointed downward as Karasu looked at his hand. It began to jerk and twist. Karasu's eyes opened wide as he looked at his hand, soon his whole arm began to go out of control. "Wha-What the Hell did you do!?" Karasu held his arm from going haywire. It was spinning in circles and then suddenly stopped. "What?" The Youko just waited patiently and smiled. Suddenly, Karasu's muscles in his arm had tightened. "Ugh..What is this?!" A leaf petal dug its way out of Karasu's skin. Suddenly, a whole bunch of weeds were beginning to sprout out of his arm. "Youko!" He held his arm tight. "I wont be taken down that easily! I told you, I wont be defeated by plants!" Karasu grabbed his arm tightly.  
  
"Really? Well the seed I planted in your body will soon sprout all over your body, then to your heart. You really don't stand a chance now. Its probably already working its way through right now." Karasu grabbed his arm tighter.  
  
"Perhaps you didn't just hear me." Karasu pulled at his arm as tight as he could. He began to tear his arm out of his socket.  
  
"Karasu! What are you doing you bastard?" Karasu continued to pull harder on his arm as the sound of ripping flesh filled both their ears. The stench of his flesh and the plants rotted the air.  
  
"I'm not going to die here. Not like this!" Karasu threw his arm to Youko. "Catch." Youko stared at the arm resting in his hands. "Well? Aren't you going to do something with it? Is this still the blood thirst Youko that's in the well-known legends? Or has he forgotten what it is like to be a true Youko?" The Youko's body shivered. He stared at the departed arm all covered in blood. The smell of it filled his nose and filled his lungs. He opened his mouth. He hadn't eaten anything like this for 17 years. He liked his lips. "Yes, feed away at my flesh. Eat your way through my body. It tastes good doesn't it." The Youko inched closer to the arm, then looked away. The Youko still had his pride.  
  
"No." Karasu froze. "I wont." He threw down his arm and stepped on it, watching the bones get crushed and his blood splattering all over his shoes and pants. " I wont go so low as to eat rotten damned flesh like yours. Besides, your flesh would probably kill me, you knew that from the start." Karasu's face was mad.  
  
"How dare you." Youko smirked.  
  
"Well goldilocks, the big bad wolf will kill you like he was supposed to long ago." Youko laughed. "You talk big, but you don't." Youko's words were cut short as Karasu lunged forward and caught Youko by the throat bringing him down to the pavement. Youko's head banged hard as a puddle of blood was left behind when Karasu picked him up by the throat and rammed him against a tree trunk. "Ka-Karasu..Y...You bastard." Karasu tightened his grip. Youko held Karasu's wrist that was choking him. Karasu's nails dug into Youko's neck drawing blood.  
  
"I told you Ive gotten a lot stronger. Don't bitch with me Youko." His grip now became so tight that Youko could hardly gasp for air. "I'm gonna kill your sorry ass now. For all the pain that you caused me over the centuries. You should have come to me. You need to be with me!" Youko's eyes began to close shut. The red glare now became its original yellow. He was losing consciousness. His silver hair became shorter and had a red tint to it. His height began to slowly decrease. He was once again becoming Kurama. Kurama could hear Youko's voice in his head.  
  
"I'm sorry, I failed you. I wish I could have done more for you." Karasu wraped Kurama around the tree with his thread. He held his hand up high and let his nail sparkle in the moonlight. His sharp nails thrusted forward aiming for his face.  
  
"Now you die like my heart did years ago Kurama!" Kurama shut his eyes closed unable to say anything from his blood filled aching throat. Karasu's nails suddenly stopped in mid-air right on the tip of Kurama's nose. Kurama felt a light pressure on his abdomen ad the tip of a sword went through the stomach of Karasu. Kurama's head automatically tilted to the side as he saw a shadow standing behind Karasu.  
  
"Fool, did you forget that I was here?" Kurama's face lit up with joy as tears rolled down his face.  
  
"Hiei!"  
  
TO BE CONTINUED 


	6. chapter6

Chapter6  
  
Kurama struggled to get free, "Hiei!" Hiei walked up and pulled the sword out of Karasu very slowly as Karasu's face twisted in pain.  
  
"Ugh...Hiei...how did you..." Hiei smirked.  
  
"I don't need to explain myself to you. All I can say is that I'm here for a reason, not just to kill you." Karasu's eyes were sharp, locking on to Hiei intently. "I came here to save someone very dear to me." Kurama's eyes opened quickly and wide.  
  
"What?" Karasu turned around. He looked pissed, and he held his hand up to Kurama's face. "Is this the one you came to save? Hiei, how much do you care for him that you are risking your life for him?" Hiei didn't answer. "Do you happen to love Kurama, Hiei?" Hiei looked down to the point where his eyes were not visible. Kurama kept silent. Even though Hiei was a tough guy, he didn't want to admit that he loved Kurama. He was afraid of what Kurama's response would be.  
  
" Karasu." Hiei felt woozy. He felt to his knees for a second and got up quickly. "Ill kill you for letting him suffer in such a way as this." Hiei brought his sword to his side and clenched at it tightly. He stood ready to attack.  
  
"So, you want to kill me to Hiei? Well then, come on." Hiei did not find his cocky attitude amusing. Hiei lifted his sword and charged after Karasu with great speed. "Is that all you have to give me, Hiei?" Karasu was holding the tip of the sword that was aimed for his heart. "Really, now. I though you had gotten stronger. Obviously you're still as pathetic as ever. Heh." Hiei didn't listen to a single word he had said and he pushed his katana forward into Karasu's palm. Karasu's hand was pinned to the very tree that Kurama was tied to. "Ugh! I will not die!" Karasu ran towards Hiei so fast with furry that his arm disconnected from his body and was left on the tree.  
  
"Hn. Obviously you're a fool for sacrificing yourself to try and kill me." Karasu has no arms left to attack, but he had his ways. Karasu laughed loud as a bunch of his thread appeared out of nowhere. "What?" Karasu's strings went full force to Hiei's body cutting and slashing him. Kurama looked away as he couldn't watch anymore. He wanted to help, but was in no condition to.  
  
" Hiei, why are you doing this? Why risk your life for mine? Its not worth it." Kurama's heart pounded. He didn't know what to do now. His heart and mind were confused. He watched as Hiei was getting hurt and bleeding. Karasu made a movement and the thread wrapped all around Hiei's body grabbing him around the waist, wrists, neck, and ankles. The thread spread Hiei's legs and arms apart letting him float in mid-air. Karasu walked close to Hiei. "Heh, I can make you die instantly. I will kill you." Hiei could not speak. The thread was wrapped around his body so tightly. Karasu's face got angry as he used his mind to control the thread. The thread slowly began to squeeze Hiei. It was getting to the point of going into his skin.  
  
"Ugh! K-Karasu!!! You Bastard!" Hiei's breathing became slow. The thread began to pierce his skin even deeper that it was almost to his bone and inside his neck. Hiei gasped for a scream, but he couldn't get it out. Karasu wanted to play with Hiei for a little bit. Karasu made the thread slide out of Hiei violently as he Kurama watched Hiei's body thrash around.  
  
"Stop Karasu! Please!!!" Karasu looked at Kurama like he was a psycho.  
  
"You dare tell me to stop, Kurama!" His thread was now aiming for Kurama who looked like he was already on the brink of death. The thread gave him a few deep slashes to his face. " Shut up Bitch!" Hiei was on the ground motionless. Karasu was panting hard as he too was loosing blood. He had a cold devilish look in his eyes as he walked up to Hiei. "I'm not going to die alone, Hiei. I'm going to take you to Hell with me. Even if I have to hold you by the hand the whole way there." Karasu's thread wrapped around Hiei's body once more, preparing for the final attack. "Now, Hiei.You will DIE!!" The thread began to become tighter and faster than before. "Hah! I'd say you have another 7 seconds until you meet your doom. And I will have..." Karasu's sentence stopped short.  
  
"Heh, you talk big Karasu." Kurama was free of the thread and had struck Karasu from behind with his own hand that was still attached to the sword. "Guess you killed yourself Karasu." Karasu's eyes widened as blood was erupting from them. He turned around to face Kurama. Karasu knew that there was nothing he could do. He was going to die, and he knew it. He limped slowly over to Kurama. Kurama didn't move, he knew that Karasu wasn't a threat anymore. Karasu grabbed Kurama's face in his hands. His voice was soft and slow.  
  
"Kurama.No matter what. I will find a way to steal your heart. I will always love you. I'm glad that you weren't the one to die tonight. But one day...I will find my way back here.one day..: Karasu fell to his knees as he used his last breath, "Kurama.." Karasu then fell on his stomach with the sword still inside of him. Kurama looked down at him.  
  
"No, I shall not pity your death. You don't deserve it." Kurama took a quick look away and ran over to Hiei's side "Hiei!" He was bleeding badly everywhere. Kurama's injuries were minor compared to Hiei's. "Oh no!" He was not hesitant and picked him up in his arms and ran him inside his house and onto his sofa. "Hiei..please..don't die on me. Please, Hiei. Don't die!" Kurama held Hiei tightly and very close to him. "Stay here with me Hiei! Please!" He pushed away from Hiei gently and looked at his face. Even through all the scars he had now, Hiei looked as cute as ever in Kurama's eyes. "Hiei." Kurama rubbed the blood sweat off of Hiei's face with his sleeve. Kurama felt a little woozy. He then brushed the hair from Hiei's eyes and stared at him. "His breathing is going slower by the second." Without Kurama noticing tears had all of a sudden, began flowing down his cheeks onto Hiei's top. "Please don't go." Kurama automatically lunged forward giving Hiei the most passionate kiss he could give at the moment. Kurama cried at the same time while his lips were still with Hiei's. Kurama could swear that he could feel Hiei embracing the kiss. But maybe it was just his imagination. Who knows? Hiei is a mystery. But at that moment, Kurama didn't care about anything else but him. Suddenly Kurama lost all conciseness and collapsed onto Hiei holding him in his arms.  
  
* * * *  
  
The nurse walked up to the waiting room. "I'm sorry, but you can not see  
them yet. They is still in critical condition. You will have to wait."  
Yusuke and Kuwabara were waiting for Kurama and Hiei to recover from  
their battle. Yusuke and Kuwabara's injuries were just a few scratches,  
so they healed pretty quickly. Yusuke was eager to see how they were  
doing.  
  
"Please miss. Can you at least tell us when we can see them?" The nurse  
smiled and nodded.  
  
"In about half an hour, if they look well." Yusuke sat down.  
  
"Well, I guess we'll be here for a while." Kuwabara's stomach growled.  
  
"Man, I'm so hungry. I forgot to eat dinner last night." Yusuke looked at  
Kuwabara wit ha funny face.  
  
"Well, I hear that at Pet Co they have a great variety of meats for you."  
Kuwabara was agitated.  
  
"Yusuke! Don't make me hurt you even more! I told you to leave me alone  
about that!"  
  
* * * *  
  
Kurama lay still in the hospital bed with his eyes closed. He moaned and  
groaned a couple of times. He could hardly move from all the pain he had  
right now. Kurama had bandages and needles all over him. His condition  
was pretty bad. He didn't even want to think about how Hiei was doing. He  
wondered where he was. Kurama looked to his right were he could see a  
long curtain in the middle of the room. He could see a window behind the  
curtain. The sunlight shown through the curtain to create some shadows.  
Kurama squinted as he heard a moan come from behind the curtain. He could  
see a short spiky hard figure sit up in his bed. He could make out that  
the figure was obviously in great pain. He was holding his head tightly.  
  
"Ugh. Where he Hell am I?" Kurama sat up quickly in his bed. For he knew  
that voice. He could never forget that voice for all eternity. Kurama  
stepped lightly out of bed still a little woozy from the loss of blood.  
He strolled over with his IV's to the curtain. He slowly opened it to see  
a small youkai looking straight at him with big blood red eyes.  
  
"Hiei." Kurama looked at the bandaged youkai who said nothing. "You seem  
to be recovering well I see." Hiei looked in the other direction.  
  
"Hn. Yes. So what?" Kurama didn't think any less of Hiei from his  
attetuid. He was always like this with everyone. Hiei quickly stepped out  
of his bed and tumbled over his own feet and landed in Kurama's arms.  
Hiei still needed to recover from his blood loss. Kurama held Hiei for a  
second but then Hiei pushed him away. "Hn. I'm not gonna stay here." Hiei  
pulled out his IV's, and ripped off all his bandages even though he  
needed most of them. "I'm leaving." Hiei stood by the windowsill.  
  
"But Hiei! You can't just leave in your condition!" Hiei looked out the  
window.  
  
"Don't tell me what to do Kurama. You're not babysitting me." Hiei then  
leaped out of the window. Kurama's face got pale, then red.  
  
"That ungrateful little." Kurama was furious. He ran to the window to see  
that Hiei had completely vanished from sight. "Hmph! I don't believe how  
cruel he can be sometimes!" Kurama wasn't going to take this. He didn't  
want to stay in the hospital knowing that Hiei was in worse condition  
jumping off of trees. Kurama leaped out the window as all of his IV's,  
and a few of his bandages came out.  
  
* * * *  
  
"Gentlemen," The nurse smiled "I will go check on your friends to see if  
they are able to see visitors." Kuwabara and Yusuke nodded. The nurse  
walked away.  
  
"So Yusuke, how did Koenma, Keiko, and Botan take it when you told them  
what happened?" Yusuke looked down.  
  
"Well as usual Botan blamed me for-" Yusuke's sentence was cut short as  
he heard the nurse scream.  
  
"DOCTOR! DOCTOR! Come here quickly!!!" Yusuke and Kuwabara rushed to the  
room to see blood stains all over the floor, with IV's and bandages. The  
room was empty with the window open, blowing the curtain. Yusuke's face  
was in shock.  
  
"Hiei.Kurama."  
  
TO BE CONTINUED 


	7. Chapter7

Chapter7  
  
Kurama was left standing in the middle of the road I the nearby town. Kurama began to run in search for Hiei. He ran back and forth to every place he could think of looking. He didn't know where to look, so he just kept on running. He didn't know where he was going as he noticed he was by a little bus stop on the side of a road near a large field. He was so worried about Hiei that he hadn't noticed how far he's gone from town. Kurama ran across the field as fast as he could at the moment. He knew he shouldn't be running around like this with his wounds. But he did anyways. He could feel something inside his heart telling him where to go. He was then in an unfamiliar forest. He walked around for at least 7 minutes as he looked up to see the trees blowing in the wind. "Hiei.if only you could see how much I care." All of a sudden a shadow fell out of the tree Kurama was looking at. Kurama ran towards it. He gasped, "Hiei! Are you alright?" Kurama made an effort to help him up, but the youkai smacked his hand away. "Hiei." Hiei stood up holding his head.  
  
"Kurama, stop stalking me! I don't need your help! I can do fine all on my own!" Kurama's eyes widened as he watched Hiei disappear into the trees. Kurama stayed still, but his body quivered.  
  
"Hiei.how can you be so cruel after all that has happened?" Kurama looked down as his tears fell to the floor. "I thought.I thought that." Kurama shook his head and began to run. He didn't care where he was going now; he just wanted to get away from where he was. His eyes were closed shut tight. He ran through all the leaves and branches, not worrying that they reopened some of his wounds. He found himself facing a small dark cave. "Well, better here than out there." Kurama's face was emotionless as he walked into the cave shivering from the cold, damp air inside. Kurama went all the way inside until he reached a dead-end. He quickly fell to the ground holing himself. He was furious and tired from the long run he had. Kurama's tears once again came out without his permission. He closed his eyes tight and held himself tighter. "HIEI YOU JERK!!" His echo went out through out the whole cave. "I HATE YOUR GUTS!!" Kurama couldn't help but to let out more tears. "How could you do this to me!??!" Kurama had fallen a sleep.  
  
* * * *  
  
Yusuke and Kuwabara went to see Koenma. "Hey! Koenma cant you use your spirit gadgets to help us find them!?" Koenma shook his head to Yusuke. "Damn! If only I still had my demon compass!" Koenma looked at Yusuke quickly.  
  
"Eureka Yusuke! Ive got it!" Koenma snapped his fingers and looked to his servant. "Ogre! Get me The Beautiful Suzuka on the phone!" Ogre left immediately. Kuwabara looked confused.  
  
"Uh.Why do you want to get that clown guy on the phone? What can he do?" Yusuke wanted to know to. Koenma just smiled as the Ogre brought him the phone.  
  
"Yes. Beautiful Suzuka?" They all listened carefully. "Are you able to rig up a youkai detector for me? It's an emergency." Koenma nodded and made a thumbs up to the two boys. "Oh, Thank you Suzu-I mean, The Beautiful Suzuka!" Koenma hung up the phone. "Good news guys!" Kuwabara and Yusuke smiled.  
  
"So how long will this take exactly?" Koenma folded his arms and said,  
  
"Hm. I'm not really sure. It might take him a couple days, and I'm pretty sure he'll try to do his best." Yusuke looked at Kuwabara.  
  
"Well Fido. We might as well head out of here. Kuwabara nodded. He didn't notice what Yusuke had called him.  
  
"Ok, lets go."  
  
Koenma told Ogre to call a depot store. "Hello? I need lots of nails, hammers, and a whole bunch of wood."  
  
* * * *  
  
Hiei was lying down in a tree with his back leaning against the tree bark, and his hands folded behind his head. He stared into the sky, not saying a word, but thinking. "Baka Kitsune. Why does he insist on following me? Why wont he just leave me alone?" Hiei stared at nothing as he paused for a second. " Why am I even thinking of him? Why do I even care?" Hiei looked down. "I care, maybe because.because I." Hiei began to leap the trees. " Maybe I was a little harsh. I shouldn't have lost my temper. I don't even know why I was so mad." Hiei stopped in a tree. He could hear a little sound like a child sobbing. He leaped closer to the noise until he reached a small cave where the sobbing echoed. "What is that?" Hiei quietly walked into the cave, as it got louder. "What?" He saw a figure inside of the cave lying on the ground as he got closer. His face was in surprise to see Kurama there asleep. "Kurama?" Kurama did not wake up. He was crying in his sleep.  
  
"No.Hiei. Please don't go again..." Hiei glared at him. He was calling out for him in his sleep. "Hiei...please.why do you do this to me.?" Kurama began to cry as a whole bunch of tears ran down his face.  
  
"Kurama?" Kurama did not wake.  
  
"Hiei." Hiei moved is closer and sat by Kurama calling his name to try and wake him up.  
  
"Kurama, get up." Kurama was still asleep. "Damn! He'll never wake up no matter how many times I call him." Kurama twisted and turned.  
  
"Please Hiei.stay here." Hiei glared down at him with no emotion on his face. "Hiei.I love you." Hiei's eyes widened as if he had just been shot and he quickly looked away from Kurama. His heart pounded, and his face turned a bright pink. "Hiei.why don't you answer me.?" Hiei watched Kurama toss, turn, and weep in his sleep. Hiei could see that Kurama was in pain. Why couldn't he see this earlier? Hiei moved in closer to Kurama and shook him.  
  
"Kurama.Kurama.wake up." Kurama squinted his eyes to the familiar voice.  
  
"Wha--?" Kurama opened his eyes fully as he was still on the ground, looking at the walls of the cave.  
  
"Kurama." Kurama's eyes opened wide as he looked up. He saw two large red eyes staring into his. The eyes were unfamiliar because they were not hard and cold, but soft and loving.  
  
"Hiei. Why did you." Kurama was not able to finish his sentence as Hiei held Kurama's face in his hands. Hiei looked at him straight into the eyes and leaned forward giving him a long passionate kiss. Hiei's eyes had closed as Kurama's stayed wide for minute. Kurama could not believe that this was happening. He finally settled down and his eyes began to close as well as Kurama shed a few more tears. They both embraced the kiss, and then they finally parted. They looked each other in the eyes for what seemed like an eternity. Hiei's eyes grew large and his face puffed up a little as he began to cry. Kurama sat up and quickly held Hiei in his arms. "Hiei, please don't cry." Kurama held Hiei tightly to his body as Hiei let out all his tears.  
  
"Kurama! You don't know how long I wanted to tell you how I feel! I don't know any other way but this to show my feelings, Kurama! I was afraid of what you might say if I told you! I thought that you would be disgusted at the fact that I had feelings for you!" Kurama closed his eyes and put his hands through Hiei's hair.  
  
"Its ok Hiei. Cry. If it makes you feel better, go on and cry." Kurama couldn't help but to cry himself at a moment like this.  
  
"Kurama..." Hiei grabbed onto Kurama's shirt tightly and looked up at him with teary eyes. "I love you." Kurama looked down at him and said,  
  
"I love you too Hiei." Kurama and Hiei hugged each other tightly as it began to rain.  
  
* * * *  
  
"Yusuke! How could you let this happen!" It was now about 8:30 on a weekend and Yusuke was getting scolded by Botan.  
  
" I didn't LET anything happen, Botan! They just left on their own!" Yusuke folded his arms. "Besides, we'll find them soon. Suzuka's making me a new youkai detector, so it will be easy to find them." Botan's face turned red.  
  
"And what if they're bleeding to death before it's finished!?" Botan stomped out of Yusuke's room. " Ill just go find them by myself then!" Yusuke's face was dumbfounded.  
  
"What's her problem?" Yusuke's phone rang. It was Kuwabara.  
  
"Hey Urameshi!!!!" Yusuke didn't know what was wrong with him. "You called me Fido!" Yusuke didn't know what he was talking about. He thought for a second and remembered.  
  
"Oh yeah! Well, it took you long enough." Kuwabara growled at him. "Hey, now you really sound like a dog."  
  
"Urameshi!!! I'm gonna beat you up so bad, not even kittens will look at you!"  
  
* * * *  
  
The sun had shown through the cave and it hit Kurama's face. He felt some pressure on him and looked down to see a sleeping youkai on his chest. He really did look like a child when he was sleeping. Kurama shook him to wake up. How could he still be mad at Hiei when he looked so cute sleeping there? "Hiei, wake up." Hiei was probably the hardest sleeper in the world. It would take Kurama forever to wake him up. "Hiei." Kurama gave him a light kiss on the cheek. "Wakey-wakey sleepy head." Kurama poked him a couple of times trying to wake him. It didn't work. "Ok, then Hiei. You leave me no choice." Kurama left the cave and returned with a big leaf filled with cold spring water. He crept up on Hiei who was fast asleep. " Ok, Hiei" Kurama made an attempt to pour the water on Hiei's face as Hiei's arm moved in the air and hit the leaf. "Whoa!" The water splashed all over Kurama's face instead of Hiei's. Hiei's eyes opened to see a wet Kurama with a smile on his face. "Oh. So finally you're up!" Hiei laughed as he saw the leaf in Kurama's hand.  
  
"So, was that water supposed to be for me?" They both began to laugh softly then to a louder tone. Botan was riding on her oar in search for the two lost boys.  
  
"Hiei!!! Kurama!!!" Botan was scared that she might not find them, Kurama especially for some reason. "Where are you!?!?" She heard laughing as she turned her oar around to follow it. Hiei wiped Kurama's face off with his hand and laughed. "I'm sorry. I really didn't know that you were even there." Kurama chuckled  
  
"Its alright, Hiei." The both couldn't stop smiling.  
  
"Is there anyway I can make it up to you?" Kurama smirked and said,  
  
"Hm. You know I think there is." Kurama moved in closer to Hiei and have him a light short kiss, although it didn't last long, Botan saw the whole thing. She was standing only five feet away from the two.  
  
"Oh my!" She covered her mouth with her hands as the two jumped up as quickly as they could.  
  
"My, B-B-Botan! Wh-What are y-you doing here?" Kurama stuttered at his words as all three of their faces turned dark red.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED 


	8. Chapter8

Chapter8  
  
Botan just stared at the two who were now far apart from each other. "Umm…. I guess we should be going now, right?" Botan turned around quickly and acted as if she didn't see anything. "Koenma and Yusuke have been really worried about you guys." Botan hopped on to her oar and said, "Well, follow me. Ill show you the way to Koenma's. We will tend to your injuries." Hiei turned around and said,  
  
"Well, its not like I'm lost or anything. I can find my own way back. I don't need you to guide me." Even though he was acting tough, it was clear that his face still had a shade of pink to it. He just walked calmly out of the cave without even looking at either Botan or Kurama. Kurama looked down and glared in the corner of his eye, watching Hiei leap off into the trees. Kurama said nothing and followed Botan. She rode slowly on her oar so as not to go too fast for Kurama's walking pace. He didn't even give her a little glimpse. She looked at him for a second and then looked away. She thought to herself.  
  
* I cant believe what I had just seen. But how could…I mean…Kurama and Hiei?* Botan didn't know what to think. This was such a surprise to her. *I mean… their both boys… I still don't see how Hiei…* Botan's heart pounded. She gave Kurama another quick look and he looked back at her with a kind of sad but shy face. He was a little embarrassed of the situation that was going on now. Botan's face turned a bright pink and she looked away. *Why do I keep thinking about it? It's not like I like him or anything. It's not like I should even be in their business. This is something that they have to sort out on their own.* Botan and Kurama continued on their way to the spirit world without saying a word to each other.  
  
* * * *  
  
Koenma was in his chair waiting for Botan to return. The door opened slowly as the reaper entered the room with the redhead. "I'm back sir! I have found them." Koenma congratulated Botan and looked around the room.  
  
" Umm, Botan. Where's Hiei?" Botan explained to him that Hiei wanted to find his way out by himself without her guidance. Koenma understood that he would do that. He's always just so stubborn. Botan thought to herself.  
  
*Well, after I caught them…I would feel embarrassed and would have left too. Should I tell Koenma? Maybe not...I should keep this to myself.* Botan looked at Kurama who was looking down with no emotion on his face. Then all of a sudden he lifted up his head and had a smile on his face. He began to laugh. Botan had a confused look upon her face. Kurama was just thinking of what happened just this morning. Sure he was sad that Hiei had left, but then again, looking back on things and remembering him, he felt so happy. He kept on hearing Hiei say those 3 special words in the back of his mind.  
  
"I love you." Kurama gave out a hopeful sigh and forgot that he had an audience. He stared at Koenma, who apparently had a sweat drop on his head, then at Botan who looked surprised. "Oh, beg my pardon. I was just thinking of something funny. I'm sorry for distracting you two. Well, thanks for finding me Botan, Ill be on my way now." Botan watched him leave. She knew that he was thinking about Hiei. How could Hiei of all people make Kurama so happy? Botan didn't understand. She knew Kurama for a while now, and he was never that happy when he was with her. Her heart began to race as Koenma spoke up.  
  
"Botan! Earth to Botan!" Botan looked at Koenma with teary eyes and said,  
  
"Koenma, do you think that I could make a guys who I really liked happy?" Koenma looked confused as Botan backed away, "I mean, Its not like I like anyone and all but…." Botan just turned around and began to walk.  
  
"Hmmm…I wonder who she means?" Koenma began to blush. "Could it be me?"  
  
* * * *  
  
Yusuke and Kuwabara were watching a movie when a knock came to their door. Yusuke was too lazy to answer it.  
  
"Kuwabara, can you go get the door?" Kuwabara said nothing. "Kuwabara! Get the door!" Kuwabara was too dazed watching the film. The door opened slowly as Kurama walked in.  
  
"Sorry, I didn't mean to just invite myself in…" Yusuke laughed.  
  
"Don't worry about it. I'm glad that Botan had found you. So, do you wanna sit down and watch the movie with us?" Kurama laughed.  
  
"What's do you mean us?" Yusuke looked confused as Koenma pointed to Kuwabara.  
  
"What the Hell!? He's sleeping with his eyes open!!" There was silence as Yusuke pushed Kuwabara on the floor. He was still sound asleep as Kurama and Yusuke began to laugh. Kurama sat down and began to watch the movie. It was a love/horror/angst story. Yusuke felt a little weird watching mushy parts of the movie with Kurama sitting next to him. So Yusuke just pretended he was thirsty or needed to use that toilet. Kurama sighed a couple of times during the movie and Yusuke wondered what his problem was. "Hey, Kurama…" Kurama got out of his trance and smiled.  
  
"Oh, sorry. What is it Yusuke?" Yusuke told Kurama that he couldn't pretend to smile.  
  
"There is something wrong with you. Do you want to let me get in on this?" Koenma shook his head.  
  
"No, I'm fine. You don't have to worry about—" His sentence was cut off by Yusuke  
  
"Its about Hiei, isn't it Kurama?" Kurama's eyes widened as his heart pounded at an alarming rate.  
  
"What? What are you talking about Yusuke?" Kurama thought to himself. *How does he know about me and Hiei?* Kurama's body shook. "Yusuke, I can explain. Well, me and Hiei—" His sentence was once again cut short from Yusuke.  
  
" No need to explain. I understand. Love is a serious thing. I don't want to come in the way of anything. But, you should keep on loving him no matter who sees, ya know? I mean I don't know where Hiei is at the moment, but I bet that he's thinking of you too." Kurama didn't know the Yusuke of all people would understand how he feels. Kurama nodded.  
  
"Thanks Yusuke. I'm glad to have a friend like you." Kurama got up and walked out the door. Leaving Yusuke to deal with Bigfoot sleeping with his eyes open on his floor.  
  
* * * *  
  
Hiei sat up in a broken down tree trying to sleep. His body was shaking. His mind was still on the fact that Botan had caught him and Kurama together. "Damn it!! I can't stop thinking about it! Why should I even care what she thinks about it?" Hiei jumped down from the tree. "Well at least our wounds have healed up." He decided to take a little walk alone. He didn't even know where he was going. He was concentrating on his own problems. "Kurama…I have to find you. We have to sort things out between us. Do we really care what people think of us? Is it so wrong for me and you to love each other? What's wrong with two males being together anyway?" Hiei's face saddened. " And, I've never even loved someone in my whole life…. and, no ones ever loved me back…" This topic was very important to Hiei. He really did love Kurama very deeply. But he wondered if his kitsune felt the same.  
  
* * * *  
  
Botan took her human form and walked around the city. She felt so weird. Her palms were sweating, her face was pink, and her heart pounded at an alarming rate. She only had one thing on her mind… "Kurama" But then again, she thought about how Hiei was with him deep within the cave. She knew that she couldn't make Kurama that happy. But, if she could, that would make her happy. She decided to sit on the park bench where the cherry blossoms blew in the wind all around her. She looked to the ground as she heard footsteps coming near her. A familiar voice rang in her ear.  
  
" Oh, Botan. What are you doing here?" Botan looked up to see Kurama smiling at her and his silky red hair blowing along with the blossoms. Her face turned a deep red as she looked down. Kurama didn't feel nervous being around her after Yusuke gave him such kind words.  
  
"Oh, hello Kurama. I'm just sitting here thinking…about…stuff…" Kurama smiled.  
  
"Well, I was on my way to the Ice cream cart near the fountain.. Would you like some ice cream, too?" Botan stood up quickly and felt so glad to be by him.  
  
"Sure! Lets go!" Botan didn't notice how loud she was. She was just so exited to be with him. Kurama went with Botan who walked beside him and got them both two scoops of strawberry and chocolate ice cream. Kurama even paid for hers. "Thank you Kurama. You are so sweet." Kurama gave her a big smile.  
  
"Oh, it was no trouble at all Botan." Botan checked her watch.  
  
"Oh, dear. I must get back to spirit world. I promised Koenma that I would finish doing some paperwork." Kurama put his hand on her shoulder and smiled again.  
  
"Let me escort you there. I have nothing else to do here anyway."  
  
"Thank you Kurama." Botan blushed as they made their way to spirit world. Botan opened the main door and led Kurama to Koenma's desk. " Koenma doesn't seem to be here at the moment. You can have a seat Kurama." Kurama shook his head.  
  
"No thank you. Ill stand. Tell me if you need a hand Botan. Ill be right here." Botan just smiled as she looked for papers to file.  
  
"Ah, here they are." There was a huge pile of stacked papers in the corner of the room. It looked to be 8 pounds at least. "Oh, well" Botan didn't think and she just picked up the whole pile. She began to walk, as the pile seemed to get heavier with each step she took. Her legs couldn't take any more as she began to fall.  
  
"Botan!" Kurama caught her in his arms. "Are you ok, Botan?" Botan held on tight to Kurama and looked up at him. His eyes were full of worry for her. He was so beautiful.  
  
"Kurama I…" Botan couldn't find her words. She didn't know what to do so she leaped into Kurama's arms and lunged forward to Kurama's lips.  
  
* * * * Koenma was walking down one of the halls of spirit world holding a bouquet of flowers. "Hee Hee. I wonder if Botan will like these flowers? Maybe I should wait a bit longer. I know!" Koenma poofed, and turned into his teenage form. "This might just work." Koenma stopped as he heard footsteps running towards him. He saw a black figure coming at him at an alarming speed. It was Hiei. "How did he get here?" Hiei caught Koenma by the collar of his shirt and pulled him down to his eye level.  
  
"Where is Kurama!?" Hiei panted. "I need to see him NOW!!!!" Koenma pulled away.  
  
"Hmph! Some people have no patience! Well, I don't know where he is. He was here earlier, but he's not here now." Hiei pulled out his sword.  
  
"Then find him." Koenma turned around and said,  
  
"Follow me. I guess the flowers can wait." Hiei followed Koenma to his office door. "Here we can find out where he is using some of my equipment in here." Koenma pushed open the door. Hiei dropped his sword and Koenma dropped the flowers as they both stared with their eyes fully opened to see Botan on top of Kurama with their lips locked.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED 


	9. chapter9

Authors Note: ^.^; Sorry but took me so long to update this one.my bad. But I've been fairly busy with other stuff. (Meoko, I hope what happens doesn't upset you lol) Well, here comes another Chapter from The Damned and the Blessed. Enjoy.  
  
Chapter 9:  
  
Botan seemed in a trance as she pushed even deeper into the kiss as Kurama pushed her off. He just stared at Hiei with big saddened eyes. "Hiei! I can explain!" Hiei just closed his eyes and smiled.  
  
"Oh, Im sure you can Kurama. You can just use your beauty to lure in anyone you want to now cant you. That's probably exactly what you did to me, too. Isn't it Kurama?" Kurama helped Botan up.  
  
"No, Hiei! It's not like that!" Hiei turned around.  
  
"Sure it's not. You can just have her. You'll, just leave her and go find another Bitch wont you Kurama. I was a fool to think otherwise." Hiei walked away leaving his sword in the doorway of Koenma's office. (Sowwy Meoko ^.^;)  
  
"No, Hiei wait!" Kurama ran down the hall, but Hiei was already gone. Koenma's eyes were tearing up. Botan looked at Koenma with saddened eyes.  
  
"Koenma sir? What's the matter with y-" Botan stopped as she looked at the flowers in his hand and a card fell out as Koenma walked away. "Koenma..." Botan walked to the door and picked up the card. Her name was on it followed by a little note to her. "Oh, Koenma." She looked at Kurama sitting on the hallway floor. Kurama's head turned to look at her. She stared at his sad face and thought. "This is all my fault. How could I make something so beautiful cry? How could I make Koenma and Hiei walk out on me and Kurama? I knew I shouldn't have got into his business. I should have just left things alone." Botan put one foot forward as to go after Koenma. The she just collapsed and cried. "This is all my fault!" Koenma looked at Botan crying there on the floor in the doorway of Koenma's office. He got up and walked over to her and pat her shoulder.  
  
"It's ok Botan. It's not entirely your fault." Botan shook her head.  
  
"You're wrong. If I had just stayed away, I would've never-"  
  
"Botan, I was apart of this too you know. It's also partly my fault. You shouldn't have to grieve all of this alone." Kurama once again helped her up onto her feet. "You must go to Koenma. It seems that he could use you by his side right now." Kurama pointed to the card in Botan's hand. Botan smiled as tears rolled down her cheeks.  
  
"You're right Kurama. I'm sorry I will find him..How hard could it be to find a toddler?" Kurama laughed.  
  
"That's something that I really expected Yusuke to say." Botan chuckled.  
  
"I guess you're right." Botan waved to Kurama. "Thank you for always being there for me Kurama. You are really a true friend, and nothing more. Now, you must go find Hiei. He didn't show it, but he must be hurting just like you on the inside and out Kurama." Botan was right. Even though he was smiling, she could see right through him. He was in pain. He wasn't mad at Botan, he could never be mad at her. But he was mad at himself for just sitting there. Kurama waved to her.  
  
"You're right Botan. I will search for him right away. I will see you again." Kurama jogged down the long hallway leaving Botan to shed just a few more tears.  
  
* * * *  
  
It was morning and Yusuke and Kuwabara were sleeping on the living room floor with drool, popcorn, and movies everywhere. They were both mangled up in covers that Yusuke found in the closet. Yusuke felt a very strong Ki pass him by. Yusuke woke up; his eyes were slightly open as he made his way to his door trampling Kuwabara. Yusuke yawned as he stumbled to open the door. "What's that?" Yusuke's eyes widened as a quick black flask that had a mysterious wind pass him by. It was Hiei. "Hm...I wonder what he's sp fired up about? Hey Kuwabara..." Yusuke turned around to see that Kuwabara was no longer in the living room. "Kuwabara?" Yusuke looked all around his house until he got to his room to see Kuwabara lying on his bed. "HEY DOG BOY!!!" Yusuke shook the bed. "WHY WON'T YOU WAKE UP!!!!?" Yusuke pushed him off the bed. "Didn't you feel that energy coming from Hiei just now!? I think we'd better check if thing are going well." Kuwabara's eyes opened. "Finally Kuwabara! I've been trying to-" Kuwabara began to snore. "WILL YOU STOP SLEEPING WITH YOUR EYES OPEN!??! IST FREAKIN' ME OUT!!!!"  
  
* * * *  
  
(Deep in the Makai)  
  
"Well, well, well. It seems that there is trouble on earth with my two favorite youkais." A deep voice echoed through the castle. "This could get very interesting." The voice came from no one else but Yomi himself. He laughed, "I might just be able to get exactly what I want." Another voice came into the room with Yomi.  
  
"Well, we shall see great results of this deal very soon." Yomi turned around.  
  
"Yes, we shall.Karasu."  
  
(Sowwy readers.I wanted to leave a good cliff hanger for this chapter just to tick Meoko off. =^.^= I didn't mean to make it ssssooooo sort..but don't worry I will make up for it. Im makin' my next chapter right now! YAY! Right more Reviews! YAY!) 


	10. Chapter10

* * * *  
  
Hiei didn't stop running at an outstanding speed. He went all the way to the Makai. He could help but to think about what he saw. *DAMMIT!!! Kurama's such a damn bitch!!* Hiei's legs began to move his feet even faster. *Who the HELL does he think he IS!?* Hiei began to go at a slower pace. * How could I EVER think I could be loved!? I knew that it was all just a lie!* Hiei stopped as he came to the Makai forest. "Shit." He leaped up into a nearby tree and sat quietly. Two demons came out of a nearby bush.  
  
"Heh, heh, heh. So, you are Hiei?" One of the demons said. Hiei jumped down and landed on his feet. He was about 7 feet away from them.  
  
"Hn, and what do you want?" Hiei's face was very fierce at this moment. "Are you here for a challenge?" The demons laughed.  
  
"Well, sorta. It's as Yomi desires that we be here." Hiei's eyes sharpened.  
  
"Yomi? What does he want with me?" The demon moved in closer as the other one held something behind his back.  
  
"We are not authorized to answer your question. But we are authorized to seize you at once!" The demons charged for Hiei as he stood still looking confident.  
  
"Fools." Hiei ran after the two. They were about two feet from each other and Hiei had attempted to pull out his sword. "What the HELL?!" Hiei's sword was gone. "SHIT!" He remembered that he left it by Koenma's office. He was surprised to feel a fist hit him in the jaw and send him flying.  
  
"Do it NOW!" One of the demons threw a small red ball that burst into smoke around Hiei's body.  
  
"What the Hell is this?" Hiei began to cough and covered his mouth as the monsters put on masks to shield the smoke.  
  
"Its working." The demons began to laugh "He should be out cold in no time!" Hiei's body began to slow its pace and wobble back and forth in effort to reach to demons.  
  
"Damn you! What are you doing to me?" The demons laughed even louder as the smoke disappeared to reveal a fainted Hiei on the grass.  
  
"Poor little youkai. That was Yomi's Forsaken Mist. Now that the smoke has taken effect, he has lost all his youkai powers and is now just a helpless ningen."  
  
* * * *  
  
Botan went into her human form riding high in the sky on her oar. *Where are you Lord Koenma?* Botan went faster. She went down and landed in the park where no one could see her and made her oar disappear. *Koenma. I feel you here, but where-* Botan squinted as she saw a tiny baby on a swing set crying his eyes out. "Lord Koenma?" Botan rushed over to see him. When Koenma spotted her he jumped out of the seat and ran behind a tree. "Koenma wait!" Botan rushed over to see Koenma in his teenage form sitting calmly.  
  
"Oh, Botan, I didn't see you there. Why are you here?" Botan looked at Koenma with sad eyes. "Botan? What is it?" Botan saw that Koenma's eyes were a bit pink and puffy.  
  
*Oh Koenma, so you really were crying weren't you?* Botan sat next to Koenma and looked up at the sky from beneath the tree. "Wow, it's a beautiful day isn't it Koenma sir?" Koenma looked at her then quickly looked up at the sky and say the bright sun and the clouds moving by.  
  
"Yes...its very beautiful." Koenma let out a small sigh. "Botan." Botan turned to Koenma and smiled.  
  
"Yes Koenma? What is it?" Koenma looked towards the ground and blushed a little bit and smiled.  
  
"Well, I.." Koenma looked beside him and saw a daisy. "He-here...Its not a bouquet.but." Botan laughed and took the flower.  
  
"Heh, thank you Koenma sir. ^-^ " Botan tried not to think of the "incident" but she couldn't help it. And she knew Koenma was thinking about it too. "Koenma sir?"  
  
"Y-yes?" Koenma was a little startled at first, "What is it Botan?" Botan just placed her head on Koenma's shoulder and sighed.  
  
"Nothing, Never mind."  
  
* * * *  
  
Kurama sat at a bus stop bench not to far from Yusuke's house. He put his hands together and rested his chin on them. Flashes of Botan and Hiei appeared in his head. "Sigh, What a mess this all has become." Kurama now rested his hands on his lap, "Even if I DO find Hiei.I'm not even sure what I would say to him.He'd probably just leave again anyway." Kurama took a deep sigh and stood up, "Oh well, we'll just have to see what happens when it happens, I guess." Kurama took his time and paced around the city looking in every tree.  
  
* * * *  
  
(Kuwabara had finally woken up and he headed to his house with Yusuke.)  
  
"Hey, Kuwabara. Pass me the remote would ya?" Kuwabara turned the T.V. on himself. "Hey, don't get too comfortable now. We wouldn't want you dozing off again now would we?. We have school tomorrow. You'll never get any sleep tonight if you keep this up." There was a knock at the door. "Hey lumpy, someone's at your door."  
  
"Yeah, yeah.I'm commin' *yawn*" Kuwabara slowly opened the door, "Oh. Hey Keiko." Kuwabara pointed to Keiko and looked back at Yusuke, "Hey, Urameshi. Your girlfriends at the door." Keiko rammed the door open and ran to Yusuke.  
  
"Yusuke! Where were you!? You promised me that you would study at my house last night!" Yusuke looked to the ceiling.  
  
"Really? Wow.I don't even remember saying that." Keiko punched him in the shoulder.  
  
"Yusuke! Study! Now!" Keiko grabbed Yusuke by the collar and dragged him outside. "Kuwabara, you should study too. There's a big test tomorrow!" Keiko then ran down the street with Yusuke still in her grasp.  
  
"Yeah sure thing Keiko." Kuwabara sat in front of the T.V. screen and felt his eyelids get heavier each second.  
  
* * * *  
  
Hiei woke up with his vision a blur. "Wha--? What's going on..?" Hiei tried to lift his arms up but it was no use, he was chained to a slanted wall. "What's this?" He tried once more. He was feeling very weak, like he had no power in him what so ever. "Ugh! Dammit! What's going on!? Hey! WHAT IS THIS!!!" Hiei settled down as footsteps could be heard. Hiei tried to focus on the sound and his vision, but the effects from the mist lingered on.  
  
"Well now.You've finally woken up. I'm glad to see you so energetic, Hiei." A maniac-like laugh came from the voice. Hiei squinted. He didn't need to see the man to know who it was.  
  
"YOMI!??! WHAT THE HELL--?!?!?!" Yomi stepped closer to Hiei and caressed his face.  
  
"What's the matter? You don't seem very happy to see me. You hurt my feelings." Yomi let out a soft laugh. "So tell me Hiei. How's it going with my favorite Youkai, hm?" Hiei lifted his head up and yelled,  
  
"What the Hell is this all about Yomi!?!?" Yomi leaned forward resting on Hiei's torso.  
  
"Well, I see that someone's in a bad mood today." Yomi liked to tease the little demon. "But since you asked so nicely I'll let you in on it." Hiei just gave a cold hard stare at Yomi as he said, "Well Hiei.You know how I feel for Kurama don't you now?" Hiei turned his head,  
  
"Why should I care about you or that Baka Kitsune?" Yomi looked into Hiei's eyes,  
  
"What? Are you mad at him? Do you hate him as of this very moment?" Hiei said nothing and turned his head once more. "Well then, I guess it wont matter to you then if I have him, correct?" Yomi smirked at Hiei who only gave a,  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Hiei, don't you see? I need you now. To lure him here for me." Hiei looked Yomi straight in the eyes and smirked.  
  
"Why would I want to do that for you?" Yomi stood up.  
  
"Oh.no reason really.." Yomi snapped his fingers and Karasu came out holding and unconscious Yukina in his arms.  
  
"KARASU?!!?!? YUKINA!!!! Yomi! Why are you doing this!?!?! Let her go!" Hiei once again struggled to break free, but it was of no use. Karasu stepped forward and said,  
  
"Now now. Don't worry, If you do as Yomi and I ask, no harm will come to her. All you have to do is lure the fox to us.and you can have your poor little sister back." Hiei lifted up his head,  
  
"And if I refuse?" Karasu walked to the window and hovered Yukina over the edge where underneath her was a forest about 150 feet below. Hiei's eyes widened, "Wait! Karasu don't do it!" Karasu let out a little chuckle.  
  
"You'll do as we say? Or.If you want.We can just use you as our toy instead." Yomi once again leaned on top of Hiei and ran his fingers up his leg then to his groin area.  
  
"That's a good choice. Either you or the fox?" Yomi grabbed Hiei's groin and smiled, as Hiei gave out a light,  
  
"Ah.."  
  
"So.what will it be Hiei?"  
  
TO BE CONTINUED 


	11. Chapter11

Chapter: 11  
  
"Good boy Yusuke, I'm very proud of you ^-^" Keiko brought in a plate of cookies and two glasses of milk for them to share while "studying". Keiko looked at Yusuke then set the plate and glasses down, then quickly looked back at Yusuke. "YUSUKE!!!!" Keiko whacked Yusuke in the head and stared at him as thunderous noise that came from nowhere could be heard. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" Yusuke looked at Keiko and smiled.  
  
"Well what do ya think? I'm studying."  
  
"Oh really, Yusuke?" Keiko grabbed Yusuke's History Book and grind with a vain popping out of her forehead.  
  
"If you're studying, then what is this!?" Keiko shook the book and a manga came out of it.  
  
"Oh! That.well, I actually was studying.but then it talked about everyone dying." Yusuke looked at the floor. "It was just so sad.so I just HAD no choice but to read my-"Keiko threw the book at Yusuke's face.  
  
"Ha! Sad my butt.You deal with more dead people than this book has in it! Now star studying!" Yusuke smiled.  
  
"Yeah, I didn't think that would work on you."  
  
* * * *  
  
Kurama passed by Yusuke's house and knocked. "Hmm.no answer...he may be at Kuwabara's house, or Keiko's." Kurama didn't bother look for Yusuke, he just really wanted to be with someone. Kurama put his hands into his pocket, looked to the ground, and began to walk again. *sigh* "Maybe I should just leave Hiei alone for a while...just until he cools his head.if he ever does that is..." Kuwabara made it to the park and sat on a bench. *So.if he was that upset.it's true that he really likes me that much? Loves me?* Kurama heard laughter to his right and looked over to see Botan and 'teen' Koenma sitting by a tree. Kurama smiled and felt a little lonely at the same time. "Well, I'm glad that they finally made up. But how did Koenma and Botan get back together so quickly?"  
  
* * * *  
  
"Haahahaa" Botan laughed and got up, "Say, Koenma sir, do you want to get an ice cream?" Koenma nodded, "Sure Botan, Ill come with you." Koenma stood up as Botan wrapped her arm around his. Koenma smiled but Botan stopped walking as Koenma did to. They saw Kurama staring back at them on the bench nearby. Botan lead Koenma to him and put a fake-ish kind of smile on her face.  
  
"Oh, h-hello Kurama. What are you doing here?" Koenma looked to the side,  
  
"Yes, what are you doing here.?" Koenma was still mad at the fact that he was kissing Botan. Kurama smiled despite the fact that he could tell that they were uncomfortable with him being there.  
  
"Oh.well, I was just trying to find Hiei. But it seems that he's no where in sight." Botan couldn't help but Look away. "So I just ended up here, I think its best to leave him alone for a while. Botan and Koenma said nothing, "Well, I must be on my way. Ill see you later then."  
  
* * * *  
  
*In Yomi's castle*  
  
Hiei had to choose between ratting out Kurama, or saving Yukina...So he had to choose of being a "toy" or Kurama being one instead.  
  
There was a back room where they had put Hiei, who was still a ningen. Karasu had entered the room. "So, Hiei. You are very smart, yet very stupid in your decision." Karasu brought Yukina into the room, who was fully conscious. "I was hoping that you would surrender the fox to us.but I can see that you are loyal to anyone you trust, ne?" Yukina stared at Hiei who was pinned to a bed with youkai restraints on his wrists and ankles. "And my part of this deal WAS that I would get that beautiful silver fox."  
  
"Oh! Hiei, Are you alright?!" Yukina looked at Karasu, *Gasp* "What? I don't understand. Where am I?" Karasu patted Yukina's shoulder.  
  
"Oh, don't worry your safe.as long as he obeys our orders." Yukina stared into Hiei's eyes.  
  
"Orders.? What do you mean? Let us go! I don't understand.why are we here?" Yomi came through the door this time and smiled at Yukina.  
  
"Well, This is just a part of a little deal my dear. A deal that this youkai has agreed to." Yomi and Karasu let out a little laugh together.  
  
"Damn you to Hell." Hiei managed to let out. Yomi walked over to Hiei and whispered.  
  
"Heh, Don't worry. Your sister won't be confused for very long. For she shall stay and watch the deal be struck."  
  
"Hiei struggled wildly and said, "Yomi you Bastard! This wasn't part of the deal! She can't-" Yomi patted Yukina's head as she looked at him confusedly.  
  
"What are you talking about?" She just sat quietly in the chair wondering what was going on. Yomi then flicked his fingers onto Yukina's head that made her body sit up straight in the chair, her eyes wide open focusing on Hiei, she couldn't even move.  
  
"There now isn't that much better? Now this spell will allow you to watch everything that this deal has to offer." Hiei struggled even more.  
  
"YOMI! KARASU!! YOU CAN'T DO THIS!! I'LL DO WHAT EVER YOU WANT! JUST DON'T LET HER BE HERE!!" They both just laughed. Karasu sat in a chair right next to Yukina.  
  
"Well Yomi, you mustn't keep the girl waiting. She wants to see exactly what's going on. You should speed it up." Yomi looked to Hiei and back at Karasu.  
  
"Yes, I shall. I can see that even HE is getting restless."  
  
* * * *  
  
"Boy! That was tiring." Yusuke walked around the streets after coming back from studying at Keiko's house. *YAWN* "If I keep this up, I'll be too tired to take any tests or Exams to even pass them with a failing grade.aw, man.." Yusuke looked to his right to see Kurama. " Hey, if it isn't my favorite fox-boy." Yusuke waved his arms in the air, "YO! KURAMA!" Kurama turned his head to see Yusuke waving his arms around like a maniac. Kurama smiled and waved back as he made his was across the street over to Yusuke.  
  
"Hello there, Yusuke." Yusuke put a big smile on his face.  
  
"Hey Kurama, why so gloomy sunshine? ^-^" Kurama looked ahead.  
  
"Heh, well, its Hiei.you see." Kurama explained the situation he was in and Yusuke nodded,  
  
"Oh, so I see.I guess it is a good idea if you leave him alone for a while. You know how Hiei can get Kurama. And you know him better than anyone." Yusuke stretched and sniffed the air. "Boy! Its too good of a day to be stuck inside studying, ya know? ^-^" Yusuke was trying to change the subject and cheer Kurama up. But it didn't seem to be working. "Hey Kurama, lets go walk around for a bit. Maybe it'll take your mind off things. ^-^"  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
(Cliff Hangers! Oh How I love 'em! ^-^ I kinda rushed through this story. Can't keep the fans waiting you no ^-^ Right, K19137? =^-^= mew) 


	12. Chapter12

YAY! Finally! GOMEN NASAI! GOMEN NASAI!!! GOMEN NASAI!!!!! I didn't mean to take so long, my internet was just SO messed up.lol please just find it in your heat *sniff* *sniff* to forgive me.welp! I don't really care if you do or not so.ON WITH THE SHOW!!!! Erm.story...heh heh heh.  
  
Chapter 12:  
  
* * * *  
  
Karasu laughed, "Come now.You don't think we are THAT evil do you? Besides, I'm sure that Yomi would like some privacy also. So here, let me do this for you." Karasu carried the chair with Yukina still in it and placed her behind the curtain he closed to secure Hiei and Yomi. The curtain was pink, but it was thin enough to see through, just barley though. Karasu grabbed his seat and once again put it next to Yukina and sat down by her. "So my dear, I hope that you are comfortable." All Yukina could do was wonder what was going on. *Wha-what is this? W-Why are they.* Wind blew through the castle as the curtains moved, Yukina's eyes opened widely as she gasped.  
  
* * * *  
  
"Hey Kurama." Yusuke and Kurama were by the pond and Kurama under a tree. Yusuke walked over and sighed. "Kurama.can I ask you something?" Yusuke laid down in the grass right next to Kurama.  
  
"Sure Yusuke, go ahead, I'm listening." Kurama kept his eyes looking up at the sky.  
  
"Well.I was just wondering.If you like Hiei so much.have you ever asked him how he felt?" Kurama said nothing and closed his eyes and sighed. "Kurama.you'll never know if you don't ask."  
  
"Yusuke, its not that easy.well.for me anyway..I cant tell people how I really feel about them. Either because I might hurt their feelings, or they might hurt mine.do you understand what I'm telling you?" Yusuke also stared up at the sky along with Kurama as he put a smile on his face. Obviously, he was thinking of something with that smartass grin on his face.  
  
"Kurama."  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"What if.say, I had this friend.and he.well.really really liked another friend of mine.but that other friend of mine liked someone else.and, my other friend didn't want to hurt my friends feelings and tell him that they liked my friends best friend.what do you suppose my other friend should do?"  
  
Kurama looked over to Yusuke who looked very worried about something *Hmmm.is he talking about something going on between him and Keiko?* Kurama smiled at Yusuke with his eyes closed, "Well.first off.I think that you 'Friend' Should tell the other friend how he felt about them. And if he gets turned down, I'm sure that your other friend will tell him gently to let him know that its ok if they are just friends. He shouldn't lie just to make him feel better, he should tell him straight up how he feels about him.and secondly, your other friend should go and tell the person that they love exactly what they feel. I mean.they shouldn't keep quiet about their feelings for each other.Do you understand Yusuke."  
  
Yusuke sat up and motioned his body towards Kurama, "Yes, I understand." Yusuke sat on top of Kurama and laid down on his chest. He then moved his face closer to Kurama's. Kurama's eyes widened as a blush came across his face as he had a sort of confused look upon his face, "But I think the question is.do you understand Kurama." Kurama's body flinched a little,  
  
"Y-Yusuk-"  
  
Kurama's words were muffled by a kiss landed by Yusuke that lasted for quite a while. With the kiss still on their lips, Yusuke stared hard into Kurama's eyes. Suddenly Yusuke's tongue lifted out of Kurama's mouth. Kurama said nothing as he stared at Yusuke. Yusuke then put his hand up Kurama's shirt, "Kurama."  
  
"Yusuke.Is this how.you really feel about me.? But.I can't." Yusuke began to rub Kurama's chest.  
  
"But, you can't what? Huh? I'm waiting for an answer Kurama.." Yusuke lifted up Kurama's shirt as he quickly traced his tongue around Kurama's bellybutton  
  
Kurama stuttered as his face deepened in color. "Y-Yusuke.I.."  
  
Yusuke gave a little laugh as he traced his tongue up Kurama's belly then to his chest, "What? I can't hear you Kurama. You'll have to speak louder."  
  
Kurama couldn't take this, what was Yusuke doing? Kurama quickly got up and pushed Yusuke off of him, "Stop this Yusuke!" Kurama put his hands and Yusuke's shoulders and shook him gently, "Yusuke, I'm sorry, but I love Hiei! This-this just wasn't meant to be.I can't do this.you know that.I'm sorry, Yusuke."  
  
All of a sudden, Yusuke began to laugh as he smiled at Kurama, "Welp! Didn't hurt my feelings.now if you can say that to me.how about to Hiei.Why don't you tell him how you really feel.from your heart Kurama ^-^"  
  
Kurama had a confused look on his face. But then he realized what was going on.He was just trying to help him. Yusuke was just trying to make Kurama realize that he can tell people how he feels.and should tell Hiei just that..Kurama looked at Yusuke as he pulled down his shirt.  
  
"Yusuke..thank you my friend" Kurama gave Yusuke a quick hug as he got up to look for Hiei. Yusuke smiled and leaned up against the tree and closed his eyes.  
  
"He's really something.That Kurama is.heh, Keiko's gonna beat the shit outta me ^-^"  
  
* * * *  
  
"AHHHHHHH! STOP! AH.AH..AH.AHHHH.!!!!!" Moans, yells, screams, and groans echoed through out the castle. They were so loud that they could even be heard on the outside of the castle as well. Yukina tired not see or hear this, but she was stuck, she had no choice. She looked through the curtain. She saw Hiei and Yomi's clothes on the floor, blood dripped from the slanted wall Hiei was on as Yomi pounded away. Hiei bite Yomi, spit on him, he did anything he could to make him stop, but of coarse...it all failed. That made Yomi just want to go faster and harder. He went so hard, that he made Hiei bleed even more. Yukina could see the "fun" Yomi was having with him. She could also se the tears in his eyes, not just from the pain, but from what was just going on. Suddenly, Hiei's head turned to look to Yukina as his body motioned along with Yomi's. *no..she.she shouldn't be here.she shouldn't be watching this.I.I...* He couldn't even think any more. All of a sudden, a burst of tears came out of his eyes as he heard Yomi's huffing get louder and faster. Karasu's laughs could also be heard. Yukina's eyes also drowned into tears.  
  
"NO! STOP IT! YOUR HURTING HIM!! PLEASE!!! JUST LET US GO!!!" Karasu looked to Yukina,  
  
"My dear, we cant do that." He gave her a sexy smirk, "Unless you would want to take his place.." Yukina said nothing, "Well, that settles it then." Yukina cried.  
  
"OK! I.I'll do it.I will take his place.." Hiei's head turned to face Yukina once again.  
  
*Y-Yukina.don't..* Suddenly Hiei's back arched as much as it could go as Yomi pushed one final time. Hiei tried his hardest not to make a peep as a white slimy cloudy substance covered them both. It was all over Hiei's, and Yomi's chest. Hiei's blood mixed with it to form a liquidly pink syrup. Both Hiei and Yomi's chest rose and fell heavily. Yomi rested upon Hiei as she smiled,  
  
"Thinks Hiei. That was nice." Yomi moved his lips to Hiei's as he kissed him and gave a wink to Yukina. "You see, THIS is the deal. So.as you say, You would like to switch places with him, is that right?"  
  
Yukina paused for a moment and nodded, "Yes! Just please! LET HIM GO NOW! I.I don't want to see any of this anymore!" Hiei lifted his head,  
  
"No.Yukina...don't." Karasu clapped,  
  
"Quite a show." he looked to Yukina, "And now, the show must go on my dear."  
  
TO BE CONTINUED 


	13. Chapter13

WOOOOHOOOO!!! I SO SORRY everyone for the...counts on fingers 5 moth update! XD. Its just sum of the DELL people came while I was writing chapter 13 and erased EVERYTHING offa my comp...so I didn't feel like re- writing it for a while, I was kinda upset. Lol. BUT HERE I AM! even tho I COMPLETELY forgot what chapter 13 was about SO IMMA GONNA START A NEW ONE NOW!!!! claps YAAAAAAYYY......ahem ready to read? Gud =o= mrow  
  
Chapter13:  
  
Hiei was now in a different room. Slightly bigger than the backroom he was in earlier. But there was hardly any light at all in this new room. It was damp and cold. Hiei's chains felt as cold as ice as he shifted amongst the frozen wall. Hiei's fist slammed against the bricks of the wall hard enough to make his fragile ningen hand bleed.  
  
"DAMMIT!!! DAMN YOU KARASU!!! DAMN YOU YOMI!!!! DAMN YOU BOTH TO FUCKING HELL!!!!! TAKING ME, YUKINA, AND MY FUCKING VIRGINITY!!!! GAH! FUCK YOU ALL!!!!!!!"  
  
Hiei slammed his fist a few more times against the wall until his hand hurt to much to even look at as blood covered it like a blanket. But his anger still rose. He got up and pulled at his icy chains by running as fast as he could in the other direction for a couple of minutes.  
  
"DAMN THIS FUCKING NINGEN BODY!!!!!"  
  
Hiei ran to the wall and began to slam his head on it a over and over and over again. His forehead began to turn red as blood slowly dripped down as his body fell to the floor. Hiei looked at the ceiling which was black as night.  
  
No....I...I cant let this drive me insane...I cant let Karasu and Yomi get too happy with this....I...I cant...I wont... YUKINAAA!!!!!!!!!  
  
Night rose as did the sun the next day.  
  
"YUSUKE!!!!" Keiko took the covers off Yusuke as she pored water on him. "WHY THE HECK AREN'T YOU UP YET?! WE HAVE TO GO TO SCHOOL AND IM NOT MISSING THIS EXAM!!!!"  
  
"Yusuke looked at Keiko, "Oh...yeah...right...school....." Yusuke drifted back to sleep.  
  
".....Yusuke.....get up...and if you don't im going to—"  
  
Yusuke's eyes shot open, "HEY! KEIKO! HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET IN MY HOUSE?! Yusuke grabbed his blanket off the floor and covered his bare legs with it. "You know, its called knocking! AND BREAKING AN ENTERING!"  
  
Keiko pulled the cover off again. "Oh, COME ON! Be mature! It's not like a can see through your underwear! Besides its no big deal! Nothing I've never seen before, so get up—"Keiko looked down at Yusuke's crotch area as her face turned red and she smacked him across the face, "YUSUKE!!! I DIDN'T SAY TO GET THAT UP!!!!"  
  
Yusuke held his cheek, "HEY! ITS NOT MY FAULT! I CANT CONTROL MY HORMONES!"  
  
Kurama searched everywhere, but still, no sign of Hiei anywhere once again. sigh "Maybe its just that he doesn't want to be found...I cant try telepathy...but then I don't want him to think im that desperate" just then Kurama remembered what Yusuke had said, Just go tell him how you really feel Kurama... Kurama nodded and tried to get into Hiei's mind with telepathy. Hiei...where are you...can you hear me?" Kurama stood by the trees in a small forest for a couple of minutes. "Hmmm...strange...Its like his signal is blocked or something...I've checked everywhere...the trees...the places he likes to wonder...the places he dislikes...and even in other demon territory....and even the streets...could it be that he's not even in Ningenkai at the moment?" Kurama pondered a bit, "Well, I guess that would have been smart of me to check there in the first place. Unless he's in spirit world...Which I highly doubt he would go back there...Or maybe that what he wants me to think so I won't go there?" Kurama had a little conversation with him self until he just finally gave up and said, "sigh Whatever...this is nonsense, I'm going to go to the Makai."  
  
Botan awoke in Spirit World in a huge bed that was in a gigantic room with dark blue and red walls. "She sat up and rested her head on her hand. She smiled as she nestled up against the teen Koenma's bare chest as hers touched his. She let out a heavy breath and Koenma took the huge fluffy blanket and covered them both with it. Botan giggled as they both wrestled under the sheets.  
  
"Sir Koenma...last night...It was some thing very new to me...and...and I cant express they way I feel for you now...its just—"Koenma put his finger on Botan's mouth.  
  
"Shhh...Please, don't call me Sir Koenma...Its alright if you just call me Koenma from now on."  
  
"But Lord—"  
  
"Not Lord either...Just Koenma" Botan blushed and gave a slight smile, "Ok then...Koenma..."  
  
"And about last night," Koenma moved his face closer to Botan's "Words can't express the way I feel about you either..."  
  
Botan looked him in the eyes, "Oh?"  
  
Koenma just gave her a very large child-like grin "But, just because my words can't explain how I feel, my actions sure can!" Koenma hoped on top of Botan and his grin got even bigger and she kissed Botan."  
  
"Well Koenma, then let me express myself to you as well." Now Botan had the really big grin on her face. "She tackled Koenma and kissed his lips as the both embraced each other in the big fluffy blanket. The wrestled and wrestled to find out whose love was better and they both rolled off the side of the bed.  
  
"Ok class! Time for the big History exam!" The teacher looked at all the students who had a terrified look on their faces, Except for Keiko, "No remember, this is multiple choice, and we now have these brand new scantron sheets. Does anyone not know how to use these? He looked at Yusuke and Kuwabara, "You two...no problems?" Yusuke just looked at him with a mad face,  
  
Dude, why do all the teachers think im so stupid? Just cause I cut class. I'd like to see their asses chasing after demons who want to destroy the Earth all damn day!  
  
Kuwabara stared at the teacher with a confused look, Hmmm...sounds like...a food...or sumthin'...Scantron...That's a funny word...kinda like...constipation...ya...constipation..."  
  
The teacher handed out the tests and number two pencils "Ok class, now you will have exactly two hours to finish. Now you may start."  
  
"Hmmmm....grrr....what's this answer? "Yusuke looked over to Keiko, who was marking down answers without stopping. "Damn that girls fast...oh ya...and smart..." Then Yusuke looked over to Kuwabara, Wha—? What the Hell?" Kuwabara was doing the same thing "No way is he smarter than me! He's probably just making a picture with all the dots on the sheet... ya...that's it...I shouldn't let it bother me...I'll...I'll get through this just fine"  
  
Karasu opened the door to Hiei's room. "You do know there's a window, don't you now?" Karasu walked to the far wall and opened the heavy curtains. Light shined through and lit the whole room up. There wasn't anything in the room at all. And even with the sun shining through the window, the room was still as cold as ice. "Man, Its really stuffy in here, too" Karasu opened the window and sniffed the air, "Ah, yes...freedom...Doesn't it smell good?" Karasu walked over to Hiei, who's head didn't even lift up once since Karasu entered the room. Karasu lifted Hiei's head with his long index finger, "Aww...What's wrong Hiei? Are you thinking about freedom too?" Karasu gave Hiei a smirk and looked into his eyes. "Or, maybe perhaps, you just thinking about your sister...?" Karasu gave out a small laugh and walked back to the window as Hiei's head flopped back down looking at nothing but the cold hard ground. "Ha, don't worry though, she's safe. But she just needs to learn when it is her place to speak...that little wretch. She doesn't seem to be feeling well either." Karasu turned his boy to Hiei but kept on looking out the window. "But don't worry now. Buy tonight she'll be feeling much much better." Karasu took little slow steps towards Hiei, "Much more pleasant, much more pleasure...oh yes...We will make sure that your sister is treated like a princess...yes...like the bitch she is...I will make sure of that..." Karasu sat right next to Hiei, "Until, of course, I get my kitsune."  
  
Yomi sat across from Yukina at a very long and large table. He put his head on his hands and smiled at her. "What's wrong my dear? Not hungry?" Yukina stared at him and then her food. It smelled good, and looked wonderful, but she refused to eat from a plate that belonged to someone such as him. "You should eat. You wanna get strong don't you? Then you should eat. I don't want a dead broad at the table." Yukina slammed her fist on the table,  
  
"You swear you'll let him go!?" Yomi had a surprised look on his face. You promise to let Hiei go!!!?? Yomi giggled,  
  
"My dear, but wasn't that the deal we made? I let him go, for you." Yukina walked over to him as He looked down at his food,  
  
"That IS the deal! Then why is he still here!? Why do you still cage him like he's some kind of wild beast?!" Tears filled in Yukina's eyes, "WHEN ARE YOU GOING TO LET HIM GO?!" Yukina slammed her had on the table once again.  
  
Yomi looked at her with an evil grin, "Until I'm completely satisfied that the deal is what I had hoped for it to be..."  
  
(WOO HAHAHA! C-C-C-C-C-CLIFF HANGA'S!!!! XD welp! Ther ya go! Review please!!! Again, soososososoossSSOSOSOSOSOSOO Sorry for the LATE update XD I have a life too ya know lol, I hope I can update faster now XP ) 


	14. Chapter 14

Long time no read, huh guys? I guess its not very surprising anymore that I take FORE-FRIKKIN-EVER to update…its been months...heh heh heh…I bet my fans will be like…Oh my god! She updated from 100000 months ago! XD lmao…. ; G-gomen nasai….

Chapter 14:

Bing bong Bing bong

Yusuke stretched his arms in the air "Boy am I bushed…that test took more energy outta me than when I'm saving the world…. This sucks…I know I failed…" Keiko patted Yusuke on the shoulder,

"Hey Yusuke! How did you do?"

Yusuke gave here an evil glare, "How the Hell do you think I did? I did terrible! All that studying…and for WHAT? Nothing! Gah!"

Keiko crossed her arms, "Well, If you spent less time reading manga and sleeping while I was trying to quiz you on some topics, maybe you would have done much better! Hmph!"

"But what about Kuwabara? It looked like he's been studying a lot! He was finished before you were!"

"Hey guys!" Yusuke's eyebrow twitched to that annoying voice that seemed to pierce ones ears when excited…

"Kuwabara…"

"Man! That was some test wasn't it?"

Yusuke pointed to him, "What the hell is wrong with you? Wasn't it hard?"

"Heh heh yeah…I gave up trying on the first question. So I just decided to draw a picture with the dots."

Yusuke falls down anime style, "I knew it…."

* * *

Kurama hopped out of a black portal in the sky that was a tunnel that led him into the Makai. He stepped down to the ground with a light tap and he stood up and looked at his surroundings. 

Kurama sighed, "I didn't notice how big this world really is…Its going to take forever for me to find him…if he's even down here…" Kurama meshed his hands in his hair as he began to walk in what seemed like a little wasteland. "Now…I haven't been to this part of Makai before…I'm really not sure in which direction I should be headed… Maybe If I---" Kurama's words cut short as he slipped in a puddle of mud that sent him straight into the swamp ahead of him. "Gah! Oh no…my clothes…" Kurama sat in the swamp as he wiped his face. And instead of getting clean, it just smudged the mud around making it dirtier ands dirtier. Man…this isn't working…" He stood up brushing off some of the goop. "This isn't going to work…its not coming off…Its going to be stained..." He shook his hands and wiggled his fingers as he looked ahead of him and sighed, "Well…I'm already a mess…I might as well cross this pond like this…." Kurama made his way across the foggy pond with each and every glompy gloopy step.

* * *

"My my my…the sun sure wants to stay up today doesn't it?" Karasu walked around the room with his hands on his hips, flipping his hair out of his face every few steps he took. "Don't you agree Hiei? I mean…there's no way you'll be free until we are satisfied with your sister. And that wont happen until nightfall…" Hiei stared at the ground as he began to grind his teeth as he looked up at Karasu. 

"What the Hell do you want me to do! What the FUCK is your problem? Don't you know! Kurama's not coming! He doesn't care for me! Why the Hell would he?" He looked to the side towards the window. "Why the hell would he want to come to rescue me…how the hell would he even know I'm here! I'm Mortal now! He won't be able to feel my spirit energy! Did you ever think of that? Huh, AssWipe?"

Karasu had to laugh at this sight. "Hahahaha! Don't you think we thought of this before hand? We knew he wouldn't be able to feel you without your spirit energy. But Kurama…he…is determined. Determined to get what he wants…. He'll do anything. I should know…He killed me for it…and it…. was you…."

Hiei's eyes opened wide and he took a glance at Karasu. "You remember don't you Hiei?" The truth was…he did remember…he remembered everything…how could he not? Kurama turned Youko and saved him…. But that was then…

Karasu walked towards the door of the cellar. "Well, I must be off. I've got stuff to do. Things to kill. Girls to rape. You know, the usual." He walked out with mechanical laughter covering his mouth with one hand as he slammed the door to Hiei's cellar shut.

* * *

Kurama reached the end of the pond and stood on muddy grass. "Hmm…there's no way I'll find him…this place is just too big…." Even though saying that, Kurama went on ahead, cupping his hands by his mouth he started to call out Hiei's name. But…of coarse…no answer…He went further and further into the parts of the Makai that he had never seen before. " Hiei? Hiei? Can you hear me!" Kurama sighed. "Nothing…hm?" 

Kurama kneeled down and examined the ground. "What's this?" Kurama reached down and picked up a long white bandage-like cloth. "This is…Hiei's…He used this to wrap his arm…what's it doing here?" Kurama stood up and clenched it in his fist. "Well, no matter. I'm getting close." Kurama began to walk slowly checking his surroundings making sure not to get lost. "Going through all this trouble…I feel like a stalker of some kind…Maybe If I just waited in the Ningenkai, Hiei might have just come back…" Kurama tucked the bandage away in his pocket and sighed, "Maybe he just really needs his space…I wouldn't come back if I would have seen what he saw…I bet I can guess exactly what he feels like right n…" Kurama stopped as he squinted through the fog and leaned in closer. "What's that? A building?" He took a few steps closer. "A…castle? Its humungous! What's a castle like this doing so far out in the Makai." Kurama walked closer and examined it amazed at the size and location of it. "Its very complex. Pretty…in a crappy sort of way…" Kurama stepped back and scratched the back of his head, "Ah, I have no time for this now, its not like he would be in there anyway…"

"Damn, This is really a bother." Yomi and Karasu stepped out onto the balcony of the castle front.

"Yomi? What? Karasu, too?" Kurama ducked around a corner of the castle and peeked around. "I don't believe this! I-I swear! I killed him! How can Karasu still be alive?" Kurama's heart started racing as he kneeled onto the grass and eavesdrops onto their conversation."

"Calm down will you now Karasu? You'll get what you want soon enough…Just quit whining."

Karasu leaned against the rail facing Yomi, "You keep on saying that. But how do I know your plan will really work? I hate waiting!"

Yomi rolled his eyes moving in closer to Karasu as he leaned into him, lifting his chin with his finger and stared into Karasu's eyes with a cold stare. "What? You don't believe me? I may not have created you, but I brought you back to life, and I can certainly send you back to hell."

Kurama covered his mouth, "Yomi did this? He actually revived Karasu? But...how? He doesn't have a scratch on him! Its like I never even touched him!" He gazed up with a stare of astonishment and anger; he didn't know which to feel at the moment.

Karasu turned his head to the side, "I-I know that! You don't have to tell me twice."

Yomi put a smirk on his face and leaned in closer to Karasu wrapping an arm around his waist, still staring in his eyes."

Karasu felt a tint of blush cross his face as he pushed Yomi back. "G-Get the hell offa me! What the fuck do you think you're doing!" Karasu moved to the other part of the rail still looking at Yomi with anger on his face.

Yomi shrugged, " What's the problem."

"Don't act coy with me! You're not supposed to touch me like that! That wasn't part of the deal at all."

Yomi laughed behind his hand, "You don't have to be so innocent! Because even I know that you are not."

"Shut the hell up. The only one I want is Kurama, and THAT'S IT! I didn't come here to be raped by you like that boy and his sister, ok! Me and you are just business…and nothing else, you got that?"

Kurama looked to the ground, "Boy and his sister? Who are they talking about? Raped? What are they up to?"

Yomi began to walk back inside the castle and stopped, "Aaaw Karasu, it sounds like true love." Yomi laughed and put a hand on his hip, "You really are just a poor lonely innocent guy aren't you. You not fooling me. I know what you want, and just how you like it. Just because We have Hiei and Yukina here, doesn't mean we have to behave in front of the children." Yomi smiled as he put a finger up to his temple, "Bang." And walked back inside.

Karasu flicked up his middle finger, "God dammit Yomi! That's my frikkin signature! Don't use it if you don't know how!" Karasu crossed his arms and pouted as he made his way into the castle. "And don't think that you know so much about me either. It's really aggravating."

Kurama rested his back against the castle wall staring into space with his eyes wide open and his whole body quivered, "H-Hiei…Yukina? I-d-don't under…stand…what…what are they doing in there? I don't…" Kurama slowly wobbles as he tries to stand clinging onto the castles bricks. "They're in there…" Kurama looks back up to the balcony, "I have to go in there…If they did anything to hurt them at all…I'll show no mercy…

**_TO BE CONTINUED >>>>>>_**


End file.
